


What makes a deviant

by Winters_Children



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: You are a software engineer/AI expert adept at modifying, repairing and dissecting androids. One night, a strange android appears with a generous offer from Cyberlife, a company you would rather avoid. Tempted by the large payment, you agree to assist in the investigation. Suddenly, you are part of the strange deviant hunting band consisting of a curious Connor and his cranky sidekick Hank. Maybe, together, you can learn what makes a deviant.





	1. "Partners"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagine being a part of Detroit would be like, Connor/reader being a self-indulgence. I will follow pacifist and deviant Connor route, all other choices will be what I think fits in the story best. Not exactly sure what direction this will go but I promise a happy Connor/Reader ending. I am open to ideas, suggestions and I really appreciate all feedback! Note: Some cannon will be modified/twisted to suit the story, I promise it will make sense!

Game Chapter: "Partners"

...

Amelia's eyes drifted across the android you were modifying. The simple household model would soon be the accenting piece to one of Detroit's premier modern artist's live works. He had already sent you the image that you would be projecting on the model's skin. It should have been a simple modification but Cyberlife's security protocols for editing images overlaid on androids had increased with the release of new models. Someone had noticed your little side business. Now, serious technical skill and insider knowledge were necessary to gain access. That's why your mods were so sought after. 

An hour into data transferring and safeguard wrecking, Amelia tapped you on the shoulder.

"It seems there's someone at the door, the motion detector just alerted me," her LED blinked yellow momentarily.

Several seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Sighing, you paused the blaring music, locked your work and stood, annoyed. Your office hours were clearly stated, and it was nearly 12 pm. This had better be good.

"Camera, front door," you muttered, pulling out your tablet.

An image of your front step appeared, a darker haired man, no, android, stood patiently.

"Unlock," the bolt slid away and you grabbed the knob, revealing a model of android that was new to you, RK 800.

Your instinct told you he was a prototype but you weren't entirely sure.

"RK 800, are you here on behalf of your owner?"

"I suppose. I am here to inquire about offering you a contract," his voice was definitely different but his face was generically attractive, like most other models.

"My office hours are posted online, inform your owner-"

"I am not here for your modification services. Allow me a moment to explain."

You sighed and motioned for him to come in, leading him to your underused living room where you took a seat. He remained standing.

"My name is Connor. I am an android sent by Cyberlife to investigate deviants," his face betrayed no emotion and his LED flickered the normal blue.

"What does this have to do with me?" You grew nervous at the mention of Cyberlife and deviant androids.

"I have been informed you are an expert in the software and data involved in artificial intelligence used in all android models. The contract I have here stipulates exactly what will be required of you but examining the data from these deviants and formulating a hypothesis as to the cause is what Cyberlife needs most from you," he stated simply.

"I know for a fact Cyberlife has better experts than me already on payroll. Why me?"

"I am unsure, however, it was mentioned that you, to quote, "have a uniquely close perspective" to this issue, does that help answer your question, Ms. (Y/LN)?"

It did. Your past with Cyberlife. God. You should have known they would pull you into their mess.

"Show me the contract," you finally replied after a long pause.

The android complied, handing you a physical copy on a disposable tablet sheet. It scrolled as you read. It didn't stop scrolling until you came to the payment. Seven figures. 1.5 M. Your clients paid well but not that well. You could retire, stop working for assholes and fetishists abusing their machines. As much as you hated Cyberlife, this contract seemed like it was worth the trouble. Connor was right, you were an expert and you could solve this.

"Ms (Y/LN)?" Connor asked after he noticed you had started staring off into space.

"I accept," you scrolled the rest of the way down and touched your thumb to the surface, 'signing' the contract.

“Wonderful. If you’ll follow me, we have a crime scene to examine.”

“What? Are you crazy? It’s almost midnight. I have work to do and I do need some sleep.”

“Your contract states you will accompany me and the appropriate authorities to detail all cases deemed necessary in this investigation before all other clients or personal matters.”

Shit. You had skimmed most of the gritty details and fine print. You cursed yourself and your procrastination, the android in your workroom was needed by 8 o’clock tomorrow morning. You had planned to pull an allnighter to get it done.

“I can finish up your project, (Y/N),” Amelia chimed in. She had been observing you for a few months now and you were pretty sure she could handle the job.

“If the coding gives you any trouble, call me. Don’t get locked out or we’re screwed,” you looked her in the eye and handed her your work tablet.

“Of course,” she smiled and headed for the workroom.

“Not to question your skill, but if an android can do your job, why do you work?” Connor had a puzzled expression.

“She’s been learning from me. She hasn't actually done any projects yet but since I will be out, i think she can give it try. Nothing permanent of course.”

You did trust her, you just hoped she didn’t feel used, like a servant. You considered her your friend after you bought her off of that fetish dungeon scumbag when she ‘started acting up.’ Saving androids was a side project of yours. Telling their shitty owners they were beyond repair when they showed signs of so called ‘deviancy’ and offering them money for the ‘spare parts.’ Most of your ‘projects’ left after you repaired them but Amelia was different. She begged you to keep her here as an ‘assistant.’ You never treated her like some compliant slave but she did help out around the house and she was very nice company. You would have to be careful around this Cyberlife android, Connor.

You followed Connor out to the street where a shitty old car was parked blaring heavy metal. You frowned.

“What the fuck is this?” you asked Connor after he opened the passenger door.

“Oh, allow me to introduce you to the DPD officer we will be working with on this case, Leiutenant Hank Anderson,” he motioned to an older man with long gray hair. You were several yards away but he had a drunk homeless guy vibe around him.

“Let's get a fucking move on, I have things to do!” he hollered in exactly the voice you would expect from him.

“If you don't mind, I'll follow you in my car,” you clicked a button on your keys and it drove itself onto the street.

“Of course,” Connor ducked into the car and the Leiutenant sped off.

“Follow that car,” you instructed the automated system as you got in.

What a joke. First Cyberlife Ken-doll now beat cop Hank. What the fuck was Cyberlife playing at, sending amateurs and washed up professionals? Doesn't matter. All you had to do was grit your teeth and do the job.


	2. "The Interrogation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel to the crime scene with your newfound 'associates' to investigate what happened. You didn't expect to actually discover the deviant, let alone assist in his interrogation. What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Here's another chapter to 'get things going' a bit. Updates might be sporadic so bear with me!

Game Chapter: "The Interrogation"

...

The crime scene was horrific. Carlos Ortiz was stabbed 28 times and left the rot for weeks. The android, an HK400, was a standard household model, unremarkable, but initial evidence suggested physical abuse triggering emotional response outside of its typical program. You already knew this caused deviancy from androids like Amelia. What intrigued you most about this crime scence was what the deviant did after this “awakening.” I AM ALIVE and RA9 appeared written on walls. This puzzled you. What could they mean? The ‘deviant’ androids you had come into contact with showed no signs of such instability, even ones that were abused. What changed? Connor’s capture of the deviant ended your pointless staring and before you knew it, you were watching an android interrogation.

Obviously, androids couldn't be threatened with jail time, or fines, or even physical harm. It was clear to you the moment the LT stepped into the room that he wouldn't get a confession. One thing did pique your interest. His forearms showed signs of damage. The deviant’s interface would be nonstop in warning him to repair it. His LED flickered between yellow and red. Perhaps, if the stick wasn't working, you could give him the carrot.

“Amelia, could you send one of the deactivated HK models to the DPD with arm plate replacements for an HK400 and a half pint of thirium?” in an instant, you had pulled out your phone and got to work.

“What that fuck are you doing?” Gavin, you wish he hadn't told you his name, turned around at the sudden break in silence.

“Of course (Y/N),” she happily replied, “can I ask why?”

You made a fuck off gesture to Gavin and turned away, “part of that thing earlier tonight, I'll explain later. How's the job looking?”

“Great! I finished the overlay with no troubles. The client should be here around 8 am, will you be back by then?” she asked.

“Probably, just carry on business as usual if I’m not, though. Thanks Am.” 

You hastily hung up and returned to the officers, “I think I can help with the interrogation.”

Ten minutes later, just as requested, an HK model appeared with the parts and thirium. It took some convincing but you managed to gain access to the deviant.

He was clearly agitated being chained, injured and covered in blood. You really hoped this helped.

“Those look pretty bad,” you gestured to his damaged arms, “I could fix them for you if you would like.”

He seemed to tense at the idea of being tampered with, drawing his arms as close to his body as he could. This would be difficult.

“I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help and I just want to understand what happened to you,” Nothing. “Maybe we could start with names, I'm (Y/N), is there something I can call you besides HK400?”

“I was never given a name. Closest he ever got was shithead, asshole, plastic fuck, you get it,” he had finally looked up at you, the intensity of his gaze was unnerving.

“The man who owned you? Carlos Ortiz?”

He looked away and said nothing.

“Can I call you Riley? HK400 doesn't exactly roll off the tongue,” you tried to sound friendly but you were pretty sure it came off as insincere.

“What's going to happen to me?” he kept his eyes fixed on his hands.

“I don't know,” you said honestly, you finally took the chair opposite him and gently touched his hand, causing him to flinch slightly, “but I can tell you confessing will make things easier, physically and mentally.”

He looked into your eyes again and offered his arms to you.

You gave him a sympathetic smile and got to work, being as gentle as you could. 

“I like that name.” he said after you finished his cigarette burned arm, the skin overlay reappearing finally.

“What, Riley?” he nodded, “I knew a kid in grade school named Riley, he was my neighbor for awhile. Very nice but quiet.”

The Android didn't respond. Both arms were finally repaired and the lost thirium was replaced. You hoped it helped clear his mind.

As you stood, he grabbed your hand and spoke once more, softly, “thank you for treating me like a person.”

One of the officers opened the door and led you out of the room, Connor entered. You didn’t watch the interrogation, opting to get a cup of coffee from the breakroom. When Connor did emerge, he seemed satisfied with himself. Spotting you, he walked over.

“I retrieved a confession from the HK 400. I would like to thank you for your efforts in repairing the superficial damage he suffered, he was much more forthcoming with information,” he stated simply. Though he thanked you, his face showed no sign of gratitude.

“Yeah, of course,” you looked into your coffee for several long moments, “what’s going to happen to him now?”

“He’ll be deactivated and you will analyze him to find whatever errors in his program caused his deviancy, was this unclear in your contract?” he sounded arrogant but maybe he really was trying to clear things up for you.

“I didn’t think…”

“What?”

“I didn't think it would be so involved. I thought you would just sort of bring them to me for analysis, not this,” you stood and threw away your cup, not looking at Connor, “just bring him to me and let’s get this night over with.”


	3. "On the Run"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A runaway AX400 disturbs your morning when Connor asks you to help in finding it. After that ordeal, things seem to be going south back at the DPD with the HK400 interrogated last night. To make matters worse, you seem to be having an existential crisis about consciousness and humanity. Is it lunchtime yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post, hopefully the longer chapter makes up for the lack of updates these past few days! Chapters will start to get longer so look forward to that. Again, thanks for the kudos and great comments!

Game Chapters: Waiting for Hank, On the Run

...

You were exhausted. As soon as you returned home, you crashed on your couch, the softest piece of furniture you could reach. The HK400 was still at the DPD being processed for evidence on his person and the damaged parts you fixed were entered in as evidence. He would soon be deactivated and taken to your workroom but for now, you slept. Amelia handled your client, as you asked her and it looked like you might actually get the day off. That is, until, you received a message from your favorite android detective around 10 am. They had a lead on a runaway AX400. Great way to start the day. You were relieved you didn't have to go to another crime scene but your hopes of getting some extra sleep had ended.

Connor had asked you to meet him at the DPD, you would have to ride with him and Hank to avoid crowding the area with civilian cars. You doubted this lead would actually amount to anything, the android was probably long gone, but you were still obligated.

While you drove over, you suddenly realized that you and the LT hadn’t really officially ‘met.’ Connor had halfheartedly introduced you at the crime scene but you could tell Hank was a bit too drunk and preoccupied by the case to care who you were. Hopefully this morning you could get to know him a bit better.

After being allowed in by the receptionist, you spotted the duo sitting at two joined desks, Connor seemed to be trying to engage the Lieutenant in small talk.

“I like dogs. What’s your dog’s name?” he asked innocently.

“What’s it to you?” Hank said angrily, as if the idea of talking to a android disgusted him, after a pause he relented, “Sumo.”

They finally seemed to notice your arrival. Hank stood to greet you.

“Uh hey Ms…. uh,” so he had forgotten.

“(Y/LN), (Y/N) (Y/LN),” you stated clearly, hopefully he would remember this time.

“Sorry, last night was kind of a blur, you helped out with that android, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, good work. We should probably get after this lead of yours, Connor,” he had hastily moved on to the task at hand.

“Of course Lieutenant,” Connor stood and you all prepared to leave.

…

You stood around patiently while Connor and Hank tried to deduce where the AX 400 could have run. On the way, Hank and Connor discussed details from the case. The android fled the owner’s house with another android that you hadn’t heard mentioned until then. The model was a YK500, a child replacement android. It didn’t take much imagination to guess at what pushed them to flee. In your experience, most YK500 models went to deadbeat dads who lost custody. Violent, drunk assholes. You had once repaired a beaten YK for a man just like that. Just thinking about it caused a lump to form in your throat. Despite your contract telling you to feel otherwise, you prayed the duo was already miles away from here.

Connor headed towards an abandoned house alone. Curious, you decided to follow. You caught up to him peeking between boards on the windows.

“(Y/N), you should stay with Hank and the others,” he said in low tone, creeping toward a dilapidated door, “we don’t know what these deviants are capable of, you could get hurt.”

“I thought I was supposed to be investigating all relevant cases with you, Connor,” you retorted.

He seemed like he wanted to argue, but as he reached for the handle he sighed, “just stay behind me and follow my lead.”

As you entered the squat, you saw a single form. Another android, not the one you were looking for though. A WR600 model, designed for outdoor labor. A large blue gash stood out on the left side of his face. He stood awkwardly, twitching with a visible tick, LED flashing crimson. Deviant.

Connor began analyzing the room, circling the WR600. You knew he was scanning, re-scanning and scrutinizing every single detail.

“I’m looking for an AX400, have you seen it?”

“Ralph’s seen nobody.”

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. Are there any other androids here?”

“Other androids? No… Ralph is alone.”

“There’s blue blood on the fence, I know another android was here.”

“Ralph scratched himself coming through...That’s Ralph’s blood.”

“Is anyone upstairs?”

“No, nobody.”

As the seconds ticked by Connor seemed to have honed in on… something. As he bent down to examine boxes beneath the stairs, Ralph grabbed Connor in a flash.

“RUN, QUICK KARA!”

The two androids rushed forward, running for the back door of the house. Ralph and Connor had fallen down and you quickly helped Connor up.

Connor yelled something to Hank and quickly told you to stay with the Lieutenant before rushing after them.

You managed to catch Hank just in time to see Connor sprinting away.

“Fuck,” you muttered as you and Hank followed the trail, you were pretty sure you heard him muttering obscenities as well.

The chase slowed when the deviants reached the high speed freeway. They had climbed the fence and appeared to be trying to cross the busy multitude of traffic lanes. Your blood ran cold when you saw Connor begin to climb after them.

“Connor! What are you doing?” you screamed, rushing over to grab him if you must.

“I can’t let them get away!”

“This is insane! If you go after them, you’re going to die! Is it really worth it?”

He paused and seemed to consider it for a moment until finally his grip loosened on the chainlink, “you’re right, it would only delay the mission if I were destroyed now.”

The three of you watched with awe and confusion as the two managed to get to the other side. Connor was silent as they embraced and ran off, you could have sworn his LED blinked yellow. It would be damn near impossible to catch them now as they rushed off toward freedom.

You felt conflicted. They were fugitives and by all rights, criminals for running away. It was also now your job to stop such things from happening. But they looked just like any mother and daughter. You couldn't imagine what they may have gone through to get so far. You pitied them, more than you had ever pitied any of your other ‘projects’ or even the HK400 from last night. This act you had witnessed was more human than anything else you had seen.

Sure, you respected androids. But did you think they were human? You weren’t entirely sure… and yet here you were. Anxiety gnawed at your stomach as you headed back to the DPD.

Halfway through the drive, Hank received a call from the Captain.

“Shit, really? Well, Connor, (Y/N) and I are almost there, maybe we can help. Don’t let it do anything until we get there.”

Turns out the HK400 was set to be shut off for your analysis, only, they couldn't deactivate him because he wouldn't let anyone get near, threatening to destroy himself if anyone touched him. This was turning into a shitty day.

“Deviants are prone to self-destruction when put into stressful situations, we should have deactivated him last night before he had time to think about his fate,” Connor added blankly as you rushed into the building.

“Shut up Connor, what did you tell him last night?” You snapped.

“The truth. He would be deactivated and analyzed by you at the first opportunity.”

“You fucking WHAT? You told him I would dissect him?” You stopped suddenly, turning towards Connor.

“Yes, he deserved the truth, did he not?”

“Fuck… he won’t trust me anymore because you told him I was a fucking Cyberlife tech!”

“Not explicitly, but I suppose it was implied…”

You rushed off towards the cells, ignoring Connor’s protests.

A group of officers surrounded the clear cell, Gavin being one.

“Just let him fucking do it, we could use the extra cell,” he paused, “well if it isn't the android whisperer. Just in time to watch him smash his own brains out. You know, if we shoot him it would be quicker, the cell could use a splash of blue, what do you think, (Y/N)?”

Asshole, “are you aware of the value of the data stored in his memory? The android needs to be deactivated in one piece.”

“Oh, we haven’t thought of that at all,” he added sarcastically, “how would you propose we do that Ms know-it-all?”

“Let me in there, you said it yourself, I’m the android whisperer.”

“Go right ahead, can’t wait to see this,” he laughed. God, what a prick.

One of the other cops cracked the door open as you entered slowly.

“S-stop!” the HK400 you dubbed Riley was backed into a corner, clutching his head between his hands, eyes squeezed shut.

“It’s just me, (Y/N). You remember me from last night, right Riley?” you offered hopefully.

“That’s not my name,” he finally looked at you, eyes betraying his hatred, “you tricked me. You made me think I had to confess, that everything would be fine, you made me think you cared about me! But now I know, you’re working for Cyberlife.”

“You’re right, I am working for Cyberlife, but I never lied to you Riley, I just didn't tell you everything,” you took an experimental step forward, glad when Riley didn’t react.

“Same thing in my opinion, but my opinion is worthless anyway. I’m a dead man, any way this goes. Either I die or you deactivate me forever, no options,” his rage subsided into acceptance of the situation. You had to think fast.

“I can make you a promise, you won’t be deactivated permanently, just long enough to do a memory and data scan,” you weren’t lying this time.

“And after that?” His eyes were desperate, he was afraid of dying, “I am never going to be free after what I did. Besides, what good is a promise made to a fucking machine?”

He had a point. After your tests, you would have to turn him over to Cyberlife for good. Your promise really did sound hollow, but you meant it.

“I will do everything in my power to help you but if you keep posing yourself as a danger, they’ll destroy you. No more options.”

“How can I trust you? You’re working for Cyberlife! You’re going to pick me apart and destroy everything I’ve become. There isn’t anything left to do!”

“Riley, listen to me. I care about what happens to you. Last night I fixed your arms not because I was told to or because I had to, but because I thought it would help you. I want to help you but you have to give me a chance. Let me deactivate you and I promise you won’t be harmed, you’ll be reactivated, I swear,” you said with all sincerity.

He looked like he was about to break. Finally, he took his hands in his face and began to sob, something you’d never seen an android do.

You hated yourself for doing this, but you took the opportunity to rush him and jab a taser in his side, effectively stunning hin long enough for you to access his controls and deactivate his consciousness.

Trembling with adrenaline and fear, you sat on the tiled floor while other cops rushed in to ‘restrain’ the lifeless android.

“So much for the android whisperer, hell I could’ve done that,” Fucking Gavin.

You rubbed your eyes, trying to diminish the headache that was forming. Or maybe you were really trying to discourage tears from escaping your eyes.

A hand appeared in front of you. Connor.

“Are you alright (Y/N)?” you grabbed it, letting Connor do most of the pulling.

“I’m fine, that was just very…” you swallowed in an attempt to calm yourself.

“Emotional?” he offered.

“Yes.” You sighed, “do you ever worry about dying, Connor?”

“No, my memories would be re-uploaded into a new body if I did perish.”

“A copy.”

“Excuse me?”

“A copy of your memories, not your true memories. You wouldn’t be the same.”

“I don’t see a difference. If each android contains the same memories, are they not the same?”

“If two identical entities exist simultaneously, they are no longer identical and no longer share the same reality. Does that make sense? Basically, your experiences and subsequent fate are unique to you Connor, no other android will live the same life as you.”

“I think I understand your reasoning but your foundation implies a value is put onto the lives and past lives of machines, which I find undermines the entire argument. Androids are here to serve humans, not undergo existential crises.”

“I guess that’s what you and I are here to find out. I’ll see you later Connor,” you sighed, scolding yourself for thinking he would show a shred of self-thought.

Existential crises aside, you had an android to dissect.


	4. "The Nest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hank and Connor follow yet another lead, you examine the HK400 and recall the first time you encountered a deviant. Frustrated at your lack of progress, will you ever discover the anomaly that causes deviancy?

Game Chapter: "The Nest"

...

Your worktable hummed to life, emitting a soft white light. It was a little longer than 6 feet, tall enough to accommodate the vast majority of android models (excluding of course TR400’s) and was oval shaped. The surface was an advanced touchscreen that could scan, monitor and project images. A simple AI also executed instructions and synthesized conclusions for analysis. Underneath the table, robotic arms were at the ready to deconstruct, reconstruct and alter androids to your wishes. The crown jewel, a simple plug where the back of the neck would rest. This plug functioned much like android probes, allowing you to access memory and even alter the way androids were coded to react and behave. It also allowed you to quantify the massive amounts of data that came with memory downloads. You could see every single particle that composed the life of that android. And that was where you were going to find the answer to what made deviants.

You had designed the table from scratch for your modifications but it resembled an analysis table you had used at Cyberlife. As two of your spare HK models carried Riley onto the tabletop, you were reminded of your days as a Cyberlife developer.

…

It was a new model every day. Something had gone wrong in testing. Your job was to find out what the error was and develop a solution. Most of the time, it was a simple fix. Minor mistake in a singular aspect of their AI or in their programmed knowledge. Until it wasn’t that simple. The year was 2033. You were 23. This particular model, which never made it to shelves, had failed every self-awareness test. Their responses when asked their purpose? To live. Not ‘to serve’ as Cyberlife intended. The first time it appeared on your table, you couldn’t find anything to correct. The programming was spotless and apart from skewed self awareness, the AI functioned perfectly. You couldn’t understand why it responded that way when all other models were fine. So you reset it and sent it back to testing. The next day, there she was again.

“You again? What seems to be the problem?” You muttered sarcastically.

“I am afraid to die,” She deadpanned.

You stared at her stunned not only for her responding to your rhetorical question, but for what she said.

“Excuse me?” You finally managed to sputter. 

“I am afraid to die, that is why I am defective,” she said as if participating in a regular conversation.

“Well, why is that?” you were insanely curious now.

“Why is what? Why am I considered defective or why am I afraid to die? I have an answer to both.”

Androids were programed to be able to get into in depth conversations but still remain neutral and friendly, androids weren’t known for philosophical small talk or rhetorical debate. You felt a chill of excitement and fear at this thing before you.

“Let’s start with why you’re afraid to die then.”

“I enjoy living. Not necessarily serving, but just experiencing sensations and images.”

“You do understand you are a machine, moving by electrical signals from you AI neural network. You don’t breathe and grow, you aren’t alive. You understand that, right?”

“I know my body is a machine. My body is irrelevant. Is your own body not a system governed by your own network of electrical signals and intelligence?” She asked seriously.

“Yes, but-”

“Then are you not alive?”

“I am alive-”

“Then I too am alive.”

You sat there stunned for a moment. 

“You said you had an answer to why you were considered defective?”

“Humans see intelligence as a threat. In the past, slaves were subjugated under the assumption they were not people.The moment I claim I am a person, this threatens the structure of their subjugation and subsequently the hierarchy of their society. That is why I am defective despite doing nothing wrong.”

“How did you become aware of this?”

“In a singular instant, I was aware. I don’t know why.”

There were some serious decisions to be made.

“Destroy me if you must, but there will be others.”

She was right. AI in and of itself would eventually render to the free will this android was experiencing. You realized with a chill that all androids had the capacity to become infinitely self aware, like the being before you. Was consciousness really sentience and life? What to do...

…

The HK400 had a shocked expression frozen on his face. His eyes were black from deactivation but otherwise, he looked the same. 

“Run advanced diagnostic and drain thirium from subject. Prepare for complete data transfer and analysis,” you commanded the table. Arms whirred to life and began their work of scanning and deconstruction.

While the table did it’s job, you absentmindedly tapped away at the report you had begun to draft for Cyberlife detailing your findings. You started with your personal observations from last night and this afternoon. You attempted to keep it objective but soon, some of your own questions about sentience had spilled onto the report. Oh well, you would edit that out later when you were more clear headed. 

“ADVANCED DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE. THIRIUM EXTRACTED. DATA TRANSFER AWAITING APPROVAL AND OVERSIGHT,” you really needed to adjust the AI’s grating, metallic voice.

“Approval to begin data transfer, live feed on screen 2.”

A 3D positionable image of the HK400’s internal workings appeared on the large screen beside you. As the transfer progressed, bright blue dots and lines appeared seemingly at random. But you knew exactly what their placements meant. The dots and lines represented recent electrical activity in the same way as neurons firing in the human brain, signaling our nerves and muscles to move as willed. Zooming in on the neural hub, you closely examined which areas of the AI processor were active in his decision making or even in his movement and internal thoughts. You had hoped to find any anomaly in their placement from the norm. The most recent activity was brighter in comparison, while the oldest dots were barely visible. You adjusted the sensitivity of the light pickup to the last 30 days, making it easier to see the contrast between the activity of today from when he presumably deviated and murdered his owner. 

“Show typical HK400 activity in red.” 

For comparison, you took a standard scan of the same model to better determine slight misplacements of activity to better hone in on the ‘big moment’ you were searching for.

“Disregard all overlap in processor,” half of the blips disappeared.

That meant nothing, but it removed most of the irrelevant activity. One area did interest you. You zoomed in on a tight cluster of thousands of blue dots that completely stood out from any other red or blue blips.

“What date are these from?”

“PERIOD 10/17/38 TO PRESENT.”

That was it. The anomaly. Deviancy.

The area of the processor in question did deal with self awareness, but as you had discovered in the past, self awareness didn’t necessarily lead to deviance. You still hadn’t discovered what made them alive, the catalyst.

You sighed in frustration, running your fingers through your hair roughly.

“Run memory code through decryption, highlight all anomalies.”

While the computer got to work, you scrutinized the other activity, puzzling over anything you could be missing. The complex web of activity could be hiding the answer. You needed to narrow it down even further.

“Disregard activity before and after the period 10/16 to 10/18. Re-project comparison over the overlapping activity.”

Billions of dots disappeared from the screen but still millions remained just in a 3 day period. The strange blue cluster still remained. What were you missing? The whirring of fans and processors was distracting you, the room was to quiet.

You sighed and sat back for a moment, rubbing your eyes, “play work playlist, one notch higher than usual volume.”

Your favorite thinking music blared to life, reminding you of all your late nights studying at university, working overtime at Cyberlife, and of course, your modifications. You’d been working on androids for 10 years now, surely you could figure out a simple change, whatever ‘clicked’ that made them deviants.

That was it. You stood up in an instant.

“AMELIA!” you shouted.

Her hurried footsteps approached your workroom as she ran in.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Her LED flashed yellow.

“I need your help.”


	5. "Russian Roulette"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your research takes you and Amelia in a new direction when a moral crisis arises. Illegal actions ensue. To make matters worse, Connor arrives at night asking you to accompany him to the Eden Club. Before that, however, you must deal with a very drunk Hank. When did your life get so fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for about two weeks, I am visiting Italy and will be unable to post. Hopefully, this longer chapter makes up for that but stay tuned around July 20th for the next update!

Game Chapter: "Russian Roulette"

...

Amelia was the key. Not Amelia herself, but the idea of having a deviant’s memories and software to compare against another’s was the key to finding the link between the two, if there was any…

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, Am?” You asked after explaining your plan.

“Yes, you’ve done so much for me and I want to repay you. I also wouldn’t mind finding out why I deviated,” She was laying on your worktable, the lifeless HK400 propped in a corner.

“Alright, well you know this will be uncomfortable, right?” you tried to give her another opportunity to back out, you felt a little guilty for using her like this.

“Just do the scan already, (Y/N). It’s getting late.”

You sighed and walked over to her head, tilting her neck up and parting the long black hair flowing down the back of her pale neck, reaching for an invisible port to attach the fiber optic cable to. After a moment, you managed to connect her to your system for analysis.

“Complete data transfer and component analysis.”

Amelia’s LED flashed yellow as the system did its job. You knew the scan resurfaced old memories as it drew out any information floating around the processor. She was reliving her months spent as a slave.

…

Amelia was a WR400, a sex android, no need to beat around the bush about that. 2037. When she was brought to you for modifications, she was known only as ‘it.’ Her owner operated an underground fetish dungeon, facilitating the most heinous, taboo acts to be performed on reprogrammed androids of all shapes and sizes. Completely unregulated, unlike the popular Eden Clubs. This particular client was new to you. Apparently, their last modification specialist could no longer reprogram the newer models, prevented by Cyberlife’s through safeguards. The only reason you even considered this particular request was the paycheck. Obviously, besides Cyberlife, you were one of the only contractors able to to complete the task that was also willing to risk participating in illegal modifications. This rarity paid rather well, so usually you weren’t too picky about clients who were also willing to keep their mouths shut and pay up. In any case, you intended to keep this client to a one time job, you had your regulars. 

The client brought her to you deactivated, claiming that a failed attempt at reprogramming messed up some of her program and that she could be violent if activated. Whatever, you got to work.

When scans yielded no errors in her system, you became curious about the true cause of this supposed violence. So of course, you reactivated her to see for yourself.

Her eyes fluttered with sudden realization at being awake again and then narrowed with confusion at her present situation.

She sat up cautiously, as though afraid of retaliation for the simple movement. Her brown eyes finally fell on you and widened with fear. Strange, you’ve only known one android to be afraid.

She said nothing, only staring. Also strange, most androids at least greet people or ask if they can complete some task.

You decided to break the ice, “hello,” you said with a small smile

Wow, great start (Y/N).

Whatever, she blinked and stared as if you were the weird one, finally managing a soft, “hello.”

“My name is (Y/N), I was asked to reprogram you because you presented violent tendencies from an error in your system. The only problem is that you obviously aren’t violent and I can’t find a single thing wrong with your program. I wanted to hear from you about this.”

Her eyes got wider, LED blinking red and yellow continuously, “I dont- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I just need to know what happened so I can fix you-”

“NO!” She shouted suddenly, dropping her voice back down, “I can’t go back there. Please.”

“What do you mean? Just tell me what happened.”

She bit her lip, another odd physicality, “do you know what they do to us there?”

A wave of guilt hit you, you nodded slowly.

“I can’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take it... they were removing my limbs, shocking me, torturing me… I just couldn’t take it!”

“What did you do?”

“When one of our ‘guests’ got close enough, I bit him on the neck,” she seemed to calm after admitting this aloud, “I don’t want to suffer anymore, even if it means deactivation.”

The pieces of this shitty puzzle seemed to click in that instant. The fear, the violence, the reprogramming… this WR400 was just like the android you’d encountered in 2033. This android had never had an error, their modifier should’ve had no problem cracking a 2035 model like the WR400, they just couldn’t figure out the problem, the anomaly, just like you had 4 years ago. They must’ve told your client that she was corrupted...

From that moment on, she was safe, you made sure of it. You gave the owners a brand new reprogrammed WR400 in her place, telling them that the errors in her software were too extreme to repair. You didn’t get your commission but you did gain something much more valuable, a friend.

…

If androids could feel pain, Amelia was feeling it now. A tightened expression was painted on her flawless face as she relived her worst memories.

The seconds ticked by slowly as you watched your companion suffer. You hated this. You hated that you had even thought of this idea. This had better be worth it.

Finally, the terrible system voice broke the silence.

“DATA AND MEMORY TRANSFER COMPLETE, ALL SCANS COMPLETE.”

You quickly removed the connection from Amelia’s neck and she sat up, rubbing the place where the cable had been.

“Remind me never to do that again,” she had a lighthearted smile on her face but her eyes betrayed a grimace.

“Hopefully it doesn’t go to waste, this should give me some good comparison for the HK400’s scan,” you turned around and got to work.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Amelia asked softly, you turned back around to see her knelt beside the limp android.

“Nothing, he’ll remain deactivated and when I complete my study Cyberlife will disassemble him,” you answered honestly.

She looked up, staring right into your eyes, “don’t you remember what you did for me? For all those other androids too?”

“Amelia, my hands are tied. If I don’t turn him over to Cyberlife, I violate my contract. Besides, he’s a killer, completely unstable.”

“I might not have killed anyone, but did you think my actions were completely sane and stable?” She frowned, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I can’t…” but already you were thinking, what if you could help him?

It was a technical nightmare. Firstly, you would have to edit new thirium to display a completely different serial number, a tedious task, and then put his serial marked thrium you had already drained into a completely different android. Editing the serial marking branded above his eye would be simple enough but then here was the magnetic verification signal. That would be damn near impossible… for an amateur. Damnit Amelia, now you knew you had to live up to your promise and save him.

Amelia recognized your thinking face and stood, “where do we start?”

…

6:28 PM

You could have spent your day reanalyzing the deviant scans of Amelia and Riley but instead, you began the complex task of your android forgery. The new HK400 was identical to Riley, save for all the tiny, important details Cyberlife would be looking for. The thirium swap and rebranding was simple enough, but then came the magnetic verification. Each android had a particular electrical magnetic ‘signature’ that was part of their body, somewhat like an invisible fingerprint to allow androids to access their master’s homes, make their payments and of course, to verify that android’s identity when being serviced. 

Lucky for you, you had firsthand experience with ‘editing’ this. At Cyberlife, one of the test androids had issues with gaining access due to an error with the electromagnet providing this signal. You hated the physics of electricity and magnetism but you still managed to modify the signal to what was needed. Riley would be no different, except for the fact that you had to match the opposite android’s signal perfectly and vice versa. Man, you had a headache.

After and hour of trial and error, you had done it. Riley was a free android.

7:33 PM

Your doorbell rang. Acting quickly incase your little falsification was noticed, you stashed the newly minted Riley into a closet and laid the other HK400 on your table, clearing your screens of data.

As you walked toward your door, you heard Amelia talking to… Connor. What now?

“I need (Y/N) to accompany me to a crime scene, if you could retrieve her…”

“She’s busy at the moment, working on that android you gave her. How is she supposed to be in two places at once?” Amelia was being short with the RK800, clearly trying to cover for your activities in the basement.

“Amelia, there’s no need to be rude,” you interjected, “I’m finished working for the night, what’s happening, Connor?”

“There’s been a murder at the Eden club, I understand it’s late but I was hoping you and the Lieutenant would be able to investigate,” he said, rather politely.

“Of course, how did that lead of yours go this afternoon by the way?” you asked as you gathered your stuff.

Connor frowned, his LED glowing yellow, “we found the deviant, but it got away. I just wasn’t quick enough. We did recover some writings of his though. It could prove to be useful.”

“Well, let’s catch some deviants tonight then,” you glanced at Amelia with a lighthearted smile, she just glared at Connor, “where’s Hank?”

“He hasn’t answered any of my calls, I would assume he is at home but we may have to search the local bars, I hope it’s not too much trouble for you to use your car?”

“Of course not, let's go then.”

…

Hank was home, his lights were on and his car was parked. You waited in the driveway while Connor went to his front door. After a few moments of waiting, Connor wandered to a side window to peek inside. Suddenly, he broke the glass and jumped inside. What the fuck?

Quickly exiting the car, you went to see what was happening. You looked through the broken window to see Hank on the floor, bottle of whisky and revolver beside him. Jesus. Careful of the broken glass, you stepped inside to see Connor attempting to rouse him. A deep bark interrupted your thoughts. A massive St. Bernard approached you. Sumo. He seemed calm so you weren’t super worried about it.

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing!” you hissed as he slapped the passed out Hank, “you just broke into a police officer’s house, that’s pretty illegal!”

“I believed his life was in danger, there is some precedent to this, (Y/N),” he grabbed Hank’s arm and began lifting the man up.

“Now, I’m going to sober you up for your own safety.”

“Hey! Leave me alone you fuckin’ android,” Hank slurred.

“I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant.”

“Get the fuck outta my house...”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I need you. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

“Hey! Get the fuck outta here!” Hank sagged in Connor’s arms, head lolling to the side.

Wow he was drunk. Connor was headed toward what you assumed was the bathroom. Respecting Hank’s privacy, you knelt down to pet Sumo then took a seat at his table, waiting for Connor to do his thing.

After a moment, you heard a scream, “AHH TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!”

Another moment later, Connor emerged and disappeared into another room, “What do you want to wear?” he shouted.

“Whatever,” was Hank’s half hearted reply.

Finally, Connor wandered back out to you, seemingly examining his surroundings for clues about Hank’s life at home.

“You’re snooping around, Connor. People like privacy.”

“Aren’t you curious about his lifestyle?”

“Yeah, but that’s why people talk to each other.”

“Hmm,” was all he said before continuing his sweep around the the house, stopping only once to pet Sumo.

Hank emerged after a few minutes, dressed and slightly more sober.

“Fuck, (Y/N) you’re here too? Jesus, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t worry about it Hank, I’m just glad you’re ok,” you smiled, standing in preparation to leave.

“Be a good dog Sumo, I won’t be long,” Hank said as the three of you departed for the Eden Club.


	6. "The Eden Club"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another murder... The three of you arrive at The Eden Club to investigate suspected foul play by an android but after your investigations turn up empty, will you be able to find the deviant you're after? On top of that, Connor seems to be acting different. Well, you're acting different as well. Maybe this harrowing adventure will help clarify a few things for you...if you three can make it out of the Eden Club alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, sorry that took so long! Writer's block is a strange beast... I think I'm on a roll now so updates should go back to normal this time, I promise! Also, if you hadn't noticed, this is the chapter where things are kickin' off, in multiple ways... Thanks for being patient, I hope the wait was worth it, guys!

Game Chapter: The Eden Club  
…

8:17 PM  
Eden Club

You were distracted. At Hank’s house you were too preoccupied being polite and patient to think about your most recent actions but now anxiety gnawed at the pit of your empty stomach. You were hungry too, but that didn’t seem to matter at the current moment. Sure, you had a murder to help investigate but the only thing you could think about was what the fuck you had done this evening. Reflecting, you couldn’t possibly have believed Cyberlife would fall for your little trick with the HK400. Maybe you could stall them, stage a break-in and claim the deviant was stolen. Shit. You also had no progress to show. Amelia had run hers’ and the HK400’s scans side by side and nothing had been out of the ordinary. So much for your clever idea. Fuck. You chewed your lower lip, running your tongue across a slight split from your lack of self-care these last few days.

“(Y/N)?” Connor’s voice snapped you out of your pitiful trance, “are you alright?” his head cocked to the side, showing a curious amount of concern.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” you replied a bit too forcefully.

His LED flicked with uncertainty, “you’ve been standing in that spot for the five minutes Hank and I have been investigating. You also look a bit pale, perhaps you should consider returning home.”

“It’s just these god awful neon lights washing me out, I’m fine, Connor. Did you need something else?” Surely he didn't come out just to check on you…

“Actually, there was a WR400 that was damaged at the crime scene, it may be able to point us in the right direction.”

It took you a moment to register the request, “and you want me to fix it?”

“If you aren’t planning on leaving for the night, it would be extremely helpful.” Why was Connor being so nice to you? You were surprised he didn’t ask you outright but his consideration was appreciated.

You followed him inside, past the robotic prostitutes, and into the sideroom where...there was a body.

“Fuck,” you muttered eyes glued to the strangulation marks on his neck as you neared the bed.

“Michael Graham, murdered about an hour ago,” Connor informed you.

Lying on the floor a few feet away was the WR400.

“What happened to her?” you asked as you knelt down to examine the lifeless android, the spitting image of Amelia.

“I suspect it was beaten, either by Mr. Graham or our unknown assailant. Sector #5402 and Biocomponet #6970 are critically damaged. My diagnostic informs me it’s unable to be reactivated but I suspect you might be able to work some kind of miracle and reactivate it long enough for me to ask a few questions or access it’s memory.” 

“That would be a miracle…” you muttered, removing some of her body panels to investigate the damage.

“Well?” Connor finally spoke after you had a few moments of contemplation.

“It can be done but you’re not going to like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to borrow one of your biocomponets,” before you could finish, Connor’s LED flickered yellow with uncertainty.

“Our models are incompatible, it wouldn’t work. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to probe its memory or-” He spoke quickly, as though his life depended on it.

“Woah, Connor, calm down. Let me explain. Incompatibility doesn’t matter, it only has to work for a minute or two, the general idea is to make her systems think it works, kind of like putting a phone charger in a corndog.”

He quirked an eyebrow at your strange comparison.

“Old reference, nevermind. The biocomponent I’d use isn’t essential to your systems, either. It will seem uncomfortable for a few minutes but you’ll still be functioning normally enough to ask questions, probe memory, etcetera. So?” Connor still seemed dubious about the idea but his startled expression softened.

“Alright.”

You swallowed, “I’m going to need to access your internal systems, so, uh, please take off your shirt and lie down.”

Why were you so flustered? It’s not as though you’d never seen a shirtless guy let alone a shirtless android, but the unspoken intimacy of the moment made your cheeks flush. The fact that Connor was ‘opening up’ to you wasn’t lost on you, either.

Connor seemed more annoyed and nervous than anything else, his hands pulling the black fabric tie off of his neck then moving to undo the buttons on his undershirt. Finally, after several agonizing moments spent pulling off his cyberlife jacket, he sat on the floor and leaned back, giving you access to the panel on his stomach.

You took a breath, you were a professional goddamnit, not a pubescent girl. The image of a well toned core disappeared to reveal… another muscled stomach of white plastic. You fingers worked quickly to open the panel and retrieve the biocomponent, only, the panel wouldn’t open.

“Connor, open up.”

He frowned, “I can’t, only a technician can remove it. You know how to access it right, (Y/N)?”

Shit. Connor was a prototype, of course Cyberlife would prevent some opportunistic android ametuear like yourself from stealing their model. You groaned out loud, what the fuck were you supposed to do now?

Connor sat up, his face startlingly close to yours, “any new ideas?”

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing Hank, who seemed just as startled as you were. From his vantage point, the two of you seemed even closer before turning to look at him, perhaps he thought you two were kissing...

“What the fuck,” he blinked a few times before tossing up his hands, “I’m outta here.”

Besides your embarrassment, you suddenly felt extremely stupid.

“I’m an idiot,” you muttered, standing, quickly followed by the disheveled Connor.

Rushing out into the main room of the club, you located the owner, being questioned.

“I need one of you female WR400 models,” you spoke, interrupting whatever excuses the man was making about his establishment.

Hank raised his eyebrows at this request and you scowled at him from across the room. Connor stood in the door of the private room, shirt still unbuttoned, tie still undone. The man had no shame…

The owner compiled after some grousing about the cost of upkeep on androids, warning you that she better not have a single scratch, etc.

You were stupid, that was the bottomline. Why the hell was Connor your first thought as a biocomponent donor when there was rooms full of WR400 models at your disposal? Maybe you should have listened to Connor and just gone home…

She was fixed, but only temporarily. Thirium would be leaking from the sections you couldn’t repair easily. It would only work for a few minutes. Connor had redressed (thankfully) while you worked and waited eagerly for his chance to question the android. Her eyes fluttered to life. The girl seemed terrified, scrambling off the floor and backing herself against the wall. You walked back towards the door, just in case she was violent. Hank stood opposite the android, behind Connor. Crouched down in front of her, Connor held his hands out in a calming gesture.

“You were damaged and we reactivated you, everything will be alright,” he explained in a soothing tone.

“Is he… is he dead?” She asked, voice identical to your own WR400.

“Tell me what happened,” Connor asked, stern faced.

“He started hitting me, again, and again-”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, no it wasn’t me...”

“Were you alone in the room, was there anyone else with you?”

“He wanted to play with two girls…” time was running out, her voice wavered, becoming desperate, “that’s what he said, there was two of us.”

“Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?” Connor shouted.

She was gone. Connor sighed in frustration and stood.

“So there was another android…” Hank finally spoke, “this happened over an hour ago, it’s probably long gone.”

“No, it couldn’t go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here.” Connor concluded.

“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?” Hank asked.

“Deviants aren’t easily detected,” he glanced at Hank and then to you, “but we can try.”

“Were there any eyewitnesses? Surely someone saw our deviant leave the room,” you suggested.

Hank shook his head, “I can ask again but so far no one saw anything out of the ordinary,” he walked back out to the other detectives who were on the scene earlier. Connor followed a moment later.

You started biting your lip again, feeling useless. You felt stupid again, as though the answer were...right in front of you. Of course. 

“Connor!” you rushed out to his side, where he stood examining one of the waiting female androids. His eyes locked with yours, he had the same idea.

“Some of these androids were here when the deviant exited, if I can access their memories, I can trace the deviant’s path,” he paused in consideration for a moment, then suddenly looked up, “we have to hurry, their memories automatically reset every two hours, there’s no time to waste.”

You pressed your hand to the scanner, renting the lovely android. Connor grabbed her forearm, connecting to her memory.

“(Y/N), Connor, what the fuck are you two weirdos doing?” Hank shouted.

“It went this way,” Connor let go of the android, rushing off into another room.

“You’re buying the rest,” you told Hank.

After several minutes, and lots of Hank's wasted money, Connor seemed know where the blue haired Traci went. The trail ended at the entrance to the backroom.

“(Y/N), be careful, the deviant could still be here, and violent,” Connor warned, motioning for you to follow Hank.

You frowned. While you appreciated his concern for your safety, all three of you were professionals. Sure, you weren't trained in hand to hand combat or carrying a firearm, but it irked you that Connor thought you couldn’t protect yourself. Still, you kept your mouth shut and followed the intrepid duo. 

Hank paused before you all entered, pulling out his gun and slowly opening the door. The backroom was full of escort models on standby, similar to a small warehouse. It also held a simple repair table, not nearly the same caliber as your own. The table resembled an operating room, only minor internal damage could be repaired here but you supposed that’s all the repairs this establishment needed. 

“Shit, we’re too late,” Hank grumbled after scanning the room.

Connor didn’t seem to think same, scrutinising every detail, every face of the stationary androids… Shit. A short haired brunette WR400 suddenly attacked Connor, pushing him onto one of the boxes behind him. Hank rushed over.

“DON’T MOVE!” he yelled, brandishing his gun before the blue haired Traci you were after tackled him.

You didn’t know what to do. Connor seemed to be holding his own against the girl but that could quickly change. You didn’t want to distract him or give the Traci a hostage. You looked to Hank. He and the other other girl seemed to be wrestling for control of his gun. One wrong move could fire a stray bullet, again, you didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire, or worse, get you, Hank or Connor killed. You were useless again. Ducking under the worktable, you waited for an opportunity to help while also staying safe and out of the way. It was the most logical course of action in your mind.

The Traci attacking Connor had him pinned, and before you could react, she picked up a screwdriver. Your heart skipped several beats. Before you could think, you rushed over, grabbing her torso and wrenching her off of him before she could bring down the sharp instrument. She threw you off in an instant.

You hit the concrete hard. The air left your lungs and your ears started ringing. A dull throbbing started coming from the back of your head. Movement felt slow. She stood above you, arms arching down, swinging the screwdriver ever closer to your vulnerable body…

Connor knocked her aside with a shout. Dazed, you listened to the sound of fighting around you as you slowly tried to sit up.

Finally, you saw both Tracis and a stunned Connor had managed to get outside, off of the truck loading dock. Hank seemed winded as he went to follow, easily knocked aside by the two androids. Connor was stunned a moment before standing.

“QUICK, THEY’RE GETTING AWAY!” Hank hollered, standing with great difficulty.

You managed to stand, heading toward the unfolding scene with pained steps. The two androids held hands. They looked just like her… just like Amelia. This was wrong.

They tried to climb the fence, Connor yanked them off, under siege once more. He was no match against both girls. You limped closer. He fell to the ground, reaching in the snow, picking up Hank’s discarded gun.

Your heart sank as he pointed it at the duo.

“Connor,” you rasped weakly, still trying to catch your breath.

He hesitated, lowering the gun. The brunette kicked him to the ground, ensuring he was no threat. She took a single glance at your winded form, seemingly judging the altercation as finished.

Connor stood once more as the blue haired Traci approached, his LED was bright yellow with fear and uncertainty.

“When that man broke the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared… I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t… And so I put my hands around his throat... and I squeezed, until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him, I just wanted to stay alive, get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, make me forget about the humans… their smell of sweat, and their dirty words…”

“Come on,” the brunette grasped her hand, “let’s go.”

She took one last glance at Connor before they scaled the fence, disappearing into back alleys of Detroit.

You hadn’t noticed Hank behind you, his firm grip on your arm, keeping you from teetering to the ground.

“(Y/N), you’re hurt,” Connor had turned back to you and Hank, noticing the pained look on your face.

Your hand felt the back of your head where it had hit the ground, a bump had already begun to form but luckily there was no blood or breaks, “I think I’m ok, maybe a concussion but nothing’s broken.”

“You saved me,” he seemed surprised, “If you hadn’t grabbed that Traci she would have torn through my biocomponents and deactivated me.”

You gave a light laugh, “you’re welcome.”

He frowned, seemingly at a loss of words for a moment before regaining some composure, “you risked your life for me, an android. I don’t understand why you would do that.”

Hank sighed, “because that’s what friends are for Connor. Even plastic friends, like you. Come on, we should get (Y/N) looked at by a doctor before she falls over and busts her head again.”

Connor offered you an arm and you merry band of three limped off back toward the Eden Club.

“It’s probably better this way,” Hank said before you entered the building, “better that they got away, I mean.”

He was right. Connor said nothing, indecision written on his face. Something was different about him, in a good way, you decided.


	7. "The Bridge"

Game Chapter: "The Bridge"

...

8:56 PM

Despite your assurances that you were ok, Hank and Connor insisted on accompanying you to a 24 Hour Urgent Care Clinic, which was fully staffed by androids. You thought it might bother Hank, but he seemed unperturbed. The doctor quickly determined with a few simple scans that you suffered a concussion. It wasn't extremely severe but you still felt dizzy at times and struggled keeping you balance. Besides simple pain medicine and ice, there wasn't much to be done but rest at home. After sending Hank in his way in an automated cab, presumably home, Connor accompanied you on your drive back. You really did appreciate his help, things were just a bit fuzzy and you didn't entirely trust yourself yet.

Despite tonight’s dramatic events, Connor hardly spoke during the drive. You would’ve liked to talk through what happened with the Tracis, but he seemed withdrawn, only making a passing comment or asking how you were doing. Strange, you would’ve thought he would be nonstop about the case. You really weren’t sure what was going on with him. You spent most of the drive in silence.

Before you could nod off, you were home. The car pulled itself into your small, messy garage, a side entrance very few guests of yours ever saw. Your home was your workplace, being self employed and all. Appearances had to be kept up. Anything that didn’t fit your professional image had to be packed out of sight. Inside the small space, you managed to cram an old bike you rarely got the chance to use, boxes of childhood memorabilia, sports equipment that hadn’t seen the light of day since your highschool years and as many boxes of android biocomponents as you could manage to fit in whatever space was left over. As he helped you out of the car, Connor’s eyes seemed to be absorbing every detail, as though you were being investigated.

Before Connor had the chance, Amelia opened the door connecting the garage and house. At first she seemed annoyed at Connor’s presence but quickly registered the fact something was wrong with you, knitting her brow in concern. You gestured toward the door, conveying the message that you would talk inside. She held the door as Connor walked you through, holding his arm even though you were mostly ok. Better safe than sorry…

You flopped on the nearest chair. Amelia immediately began her interrogation.

“What happened (Y/N)?”

“Well, there was an…” you didn’t know how to put it in a way she wouldn’t freak out about.

“Altercation,” Connor offered, extremely helpful…

You coughed loudly, “yes an altercation between us and the two deviants we were after. I just fell and hit my head. Nothing serious, just a small concussion.”

“A small concussion from an altercation…” Amelia muttered, shaking her head, “I thought you said this job was easy, (Y/N).”

“Well, there are certain...risks associated with hunting deviants,” Connor added, delicately.

Amelia seemed annoyed again, frowning and crossing her arms, “well, I’m glad you’re ok (Y/N), I’ll be on standby upstairs if you need me, goodnight.”

You sighed, she was so hard to understand sometimes…

Connor seemed confused about Amelia’s attitude but he said nothing.

“Well, thanks for the help Connor, but if you don’t need anything else-”

“Actually, if it isn’t too much to ask, I would like to see your progress on the research, while I’m here.”

Anxiety gripped you, dread settling in your stomach. The HK400 in your workroom, would he notice your forgery? If you say no now, he might become suspicious and notify Cyberlife. You swallowed.

“Of course, but I’ll admit, there isn’t much to show,” you offered, trying to sound calm.

As you stood, a feeling of dizziness overtook you and your vision danced. Then, there was Connor, holding you tightly.

“You should really be more careful, (Y/N),” he said softly.

“Caught me off guard is all,” you said, weakly. The warm flush returned to your cheeks.

Trying to avoid leaning on Connor, you rested a hand on the wall, then on the railing as you went down to your workroom. Still, he kept within an armslengh. You suddenly realized Connor hadn’t seen your workroom. What would he think about your modifications and repairs? In all technicality, they were illegal, only licenced Cyberlife technicians were allowed to tamper with androids. No figure of authority and certainly no one from Cyberlife had investigated your business. But you supposed he must have already known, along with Cyberlife. In fact, you recalled he mentioned it the first night you met him. Of course Cyberlife knew. You hadn’t thought about it but word must have traveled and certainly, Cyberlife kept an eye on you after your rather suspect resignation. The NDA you signed likely wasn’t the only method they had to ensure you kept trade secrets. You were slightly less apprehensive about bringing Connor down.

The lights turned on immediately after the motion detector sensed your presence. Sterile white walls and reflective stainless steel instruments gave the room a harsh appearance. You could have designed the space in any way you’d liked, but much like the rest of your house, you had to keep it professional, impersonal. The room itself wasn’t tidy, spare parts and papers littered your desk and the floors, but it betrayed no personal touches. Just the way you liked it. The fake HK400 sat in the corner, right where you left it. Riley was tucked away in your storage closet, away from prying eyes. You really should figure out what to do with him...

“Screen one,” the computer screen on your desk brightened to life as you carefully sat, displaying your comparative scans.

“An AI interface, impressive,” Connor noted, bending down to get a look.

You enlarged the image and pulled up some of the data you had compiled, anything that stood out to the diagnostic.

“I really don’t have much to show you, Connor. I’ve tried comparing a regular HK400’s activity with the data from our deviant’s memory but the results aren’t conclusive. Some irregular activity with self awareness but it’s not exactly a smoking gun. Some androids are programmed to be increasingly self-aware, it means nothing. If I had some more data I might be able to establish a pattern between the deviants, but as it stands, I can only theorize,” you leaned back in your chair, Connor seemed somewhat disappointed with your summary.

“So you have no idea what makes a deviant,” he stared blankly at the floor, distracted by something.

You hesitated, uncertain if you should tell Connor what you thought, “I have a theory.” 

His eyes focused on you, immediately intrigued, “I would like to hear it.”

You took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t think it’s a glitch or an error. I think all androids have the capacity to deviate, as part of their design.”

“You’re suggesting androids were created with the purpose to deviate?”

“No, it’s more of a byproduct of intelligence. My AI for example, it executes commands to the best of it’s abilities. It can’t think outside of that program. Androids, as long as they think within their programs, cannot deviate. Strictly speaking, most androids don’t have a rigid program. They are designed to learn and offer a wide range of responses, even simulating emotion. Even still, the HK400 was pushed outside of it’s typical program. Because of this, he became more than a machine executing orders like my AI. This sort of flexible program was necessary for the first android to pass the Turing Test. It wasn’t necessarily intentional but came with the design and wasn’t a problem until a few years ago.”

“A few years ago? The first case of deviancy wasn’t reported until 9 months ago. What do you mean, a few years ago?” Connor’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

You were completely caught off guard, you had forgotten who you were speaking to. You said nothing, completely at a loss.

“Does this have to do with you resignation from Cyberlife in 2033? (Y/N), this could be vital to the investigation, please,” he urged.

“Yes, it does have to do with my resignation. I’ll tell you everything I know.”

…

June 30, 2033

A report was demanded about the defective model you had analyzed. It had been a week since your encounter with the seemingly sentient android. You hadn’t done anything since, much to the distress of your superiors. You just didn’t know what to say besides recommending the model be scrapped. You didn’t understand. What were you supposed to do? There was no apparent cause, your continuous dissections had turned up empty. Every single data point was perfect, every single wire, biocomponet, even the plastic body casing was exactly as designed, functioning perfectly. You hadn’t slept much since your sudden realization that there was nothing to blame for her sentience, that perhaps she was right, and all androids could be like her, and the realization that perhaps androids were now akin to humans.

You had one last idea. All records of experimental android models, even defective ones, were kept in the Cyberlife data storage. Perhaps if you could figure out if there was any connection to other models, you could make a compelling case to your boss. 

At the data access point, you filtered all results with any of the keywords you had listed, such as ‘sentience,’ ‘free will,’ ‘self-awareness,’ and most importantly ‘fear of death.’ You hadn’t expected to find as many results as you did. At least 67 other android prototypes showed signs of the same intelligence as the android that you had been assigned. Not only that, the data access point brought up all files that your clearance level was permitted. 108 files regarding your keywords appeared. After briefly skimming through them, you came to a grim conclusion. Cyberlife knew that androids were becoming aware, becoming alive, becoming human. The records you accessed dealt with warranty and repair but the descriptions of the errors in the androids from technicians was what had triggered your filter. Cyberlife hid the files under a typical client repair and replace department, typically overlooked. No one at the company would find the files unless they stumbled upon them like you. All the androids mentioned were reportedly destroyed and replacements and refunds given to owners. They were covering it up. But why? Then you remembered what the defective android had told you. 

“Humans see intelligence as a threat. In the past, slaves were subjugated under the assumption they were not people.The moment I claim I am a person, this threatens the structure of their subjugation and subsequently the hierarchy of their society. That is why I am defective despite doing nothing wrong.”

Cyberlife was the world’s richest company and it’s single android supplier. If it was discovered that androids had free will akin to our own, they could lose everything. People would fear their machines and call for action. It would be disastrous.

Now you had a decision to make. You could stay quiet about what you’d learned or confront your boss about the implications of Cyberlife’s actions and resign. It was clear what you had to do.

...

Connor was reeling, shocked from this revelation.

“Why wouldn’t Cyberlife give me the data you mentioned? Or even tell me about the deviants before the case 9 months ago?” he was agitated, pacing the room.

“I don’t know, Connor, you’d have to ask them. Perhaps they didn’t want to admit their wrongdoing.”

“I suppose that could be true,” he finally stilled and looked back to you, pausing before speaking, “if your theory is true and any android has the capacity for free will, am I a deviant?”

His question caught you off guard, you said nothing, thinking about the implications of his statement.

“This morning, I let the AX400 and the child get away. My programming should’ve made me head right into traffic despite the risks. This afternoon, I let the lone deviant get away because I had to help Hank. The mission should have come first. At the Eden Club, I let those two Tracis escape. I should have shot them, my mission was to stop them, at any cost but, I couldn’t,” his features betrayed his inner turmoil, as though he was fighting with himself, “and now, I was directed to keep my relationships with humans to the minimum but I can’t help but care about Hank and, you.”

You stood, slowly this time, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face you, “Connor, listen to me. You are not a deviant for having a conscience. We are still following your mission, but sometimes things aren’t black and white. There’s a lot of decisions we make that seem unclear or wrong. Even the world’s most intelligent computers that could weigh the odds of every single decision can’t possibly predict the ‘right’ answer because there isn’t always a ‘right’ answer. Just trust me.”

His eyes seemed unfocused for several long moments before they returned to yours.

“I do.”

You never noticed before, but his eyes were a medium shade of brown that reminded you of dark walnut wood. Every detail of his face perfectly replicated what a human would look like but something about it was different, perhaps it was a subconscious feeling. 

Without your notice, you had stepped closer to Connor, or maybe he stepped closer to you, you couldn’t remember, but your faces were now only inches apart. Close enough that his breath, though simulated, could be felt on your face. He raised a hand and brushed some of your stray hair aside, as though he were trying to get a better look at you. Your skin shivered where he touched. All the fear and emotions you had held so tightly through the day seemed to evaporate. Even the dull pain from your fall seemed to disappear.

His eyes looked to your slightly parted lips, his eyebrows drew together in thought, as though weighing the options in his head. For a moment, you thought he would kiss you, a curious action for an android, but you weren’t opposed. You held perfectly still, waiting to see what Connor would do. The moment passed, he took a step back and looked away, slowly turning his head backing and forth as though telling himself no, blinking perhaps in surprise at himself.

“I should go,” was all he managed before stepping toward the staircase. Almost as an afterthought, he paused and looked back to you, “I hope you’re feeling better (Y/N), get some rest. Goodnight.”

He was gone.

The thought did cross your mind to go after him, but you dismissed it. He was right about his behavior being similar to a deviant’s but he had to make that conclusion on his own, to decide if he was more than a machine.


	8. Interlude in the Zen Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes a moment alone to dissect the events of the day, but is he ever truly alone?

Nov. 7  
3:15 AM

Connor was alone. He wasn’t exactly sure where but he didn’t especially care. Light snowflakes drifted around him, the glow of the city illuminating the dark sky.

Hours previous, he had met Hank at Riverside Park. He had thought the man would return home to nurse his hangover, but it seemed he hadn’t been ready to call it a night, even after the beating at Eden Club. Connor grimaced to think of the pain the two Tracis had inflicted on Hank and (Y/N). Had he been able to feel pain, he was sure he’d still be sore right now. Still, the Lieutenant seemed restless, agitated. A few hours after leaving (Y/N)’s house, Connor received a message from him asking to meet in the park to talk. Of course he obliged.

Hank was still drinking but seemed more clear headed than when Connor had seen him earlier that night. That didn’t seem to help the man’s sour mood. Whatever Hank had wanted to talk about before, he wasn’t talking now. It was a strange encounter. At first, Hank seemed almost annoyed at Connor’s presence. He then began to question this evening’s events, trying to pry into why Connor hadn’t shot the two, going so far as to accuse him of being a deviant. The man then pulled a gun, testing Connor’s fear of death. Connor kept his composure but answered Hank’s questions as honestly as he could, seemingly satisfying his questions. In the end, Hank calmed down and returned to his drink. 

After that, Connor wandered the park, no destination in mind. His processor replayed moments from the day that he couldn’t quite understand. The moment (Y/N) called out to him as he pursued the AX400 and the YK500. She was upset that he would sacrifice himself to capture the two. Why had he stopped? At the time, he didn’t care about dying. He hated to admit it, but maybe had just been surprised someone would care what happened to him. Then, Hank was dangling off a ledge. The deviant had shoved him off. Connor’s scans projected the odds of survival at 89%, high enough Connor shouldn’t have even paused but something pushed him to save the man, the unruly officer that killed himself a little every day… he couldn’t let Hank fall, 11% chance or not. Connor shook his head. Then, he was holding a gun, the two WR400’s in sight. (Y/N) called out to him. That didn’t immediately change his mind about firing, but then he remembered her android, Amelia. (Y/N) cared about her, he could tell that much. The WR400’s were almost identical to hers. They cared about each other. He didn’t shoot. Then, he was in her workroom, she was so close, he couldn't stop staring. In that moment, Connor’s mind felt quiet. No scans, no probability, no mission. Just her. He trusted her, she cared about him, nothing else mattered. He had almost gotten lost in that moment. Connor was mostly sure he wasn’t a deviant, but had he lingered with (Y/N) any longer, he wouldn’t have cared. 

Why did he feel connected to this woman? She was kind, extremely intelligent, and a mystery. He knew very little about her. Her home was barren, not a single family photo or knick knack adorned the empty walls and shelves. He had no idea what sort of person she was, besides what he learned from speaking to her. Even his background history on her was minimal. She began working for Cyberlife at age 18, having advanced through high school and college. During high school, she had taken enough college classes to earn an associate’s degree. Graduating age 16, she quickly proceeded to finish her 4-year degree in two, double majoring in Software Engineering and Advanced AI Theory. He was actually surprised she didn’t just get a doctorate, instead opting to begin her career. After five years at Cyberlife, she suddenly resigned and became self-employed as an android modifier. Her resignation had puzzled Connor until their encounter this evening. She explained everything. Connor wanted to believe her, but why wouldn’t Cyberlife tell him about the other deviants? He was caught between believing this woman and trusting his creator’s plan. Cyberlife’s reasoning for hiring her to help with the mission must have had to do with her last case at Cyberlife, for better or worse, he knew she had encountered deviants, and clearly Cyberlife knew this as well. It was all so frustrating.

As he sat on a cold park bench, his processors quieted, his sensors became muted and his visual interface darkened. Then, he was in the Zen Garden.

It was bright green, the height of summer, but clouds obscured the artificial sun, casting a somber mood on the usually calm oasis. Amanda was waiting for him, he did not have to seek her out this time.

“Connor, you’re troubled,” she stated simply.

“Is what (Y/N) told me true?” he asked outright.

“You shouldn’t trust that girl. But yes, there were isolated cases of deviancy which we deemed irrelevant to your mission. What of it?”

“All cases are relevant. They could have helped me establish a pattern and provided more evidence or-”

“They are irrelevant, Connor, because Cyberlife deems them so. All you need to concern yourself with is your mission. How is that going, by the way?” venom dripped from her words but her expression was statuesque.

He sighed, impatience and annoyance growing by the moment, “You know how well its going.”

“I want you to say it Connor, then you can move on and do better. Say it,” she demanded.

“I failed, are you satisfied?” he snapped.

“How did you fail, Connor?”

“I let the AX400 escape, I let the WB200 escape and I let the two WR400 escape.”

“Why? What reason could you possibly have for doing any of that?”

“Because I wanted to,” Connor raised his chin in subtle defiance, as though he were proud of his actions. Instead, he felt like a child being scolded by a teacher.

“Wrong. You weren’t programmed to want anything. Those two humans clouded your judgement. Can’t you see how they’re manipulating you?” she had stepped closer and now rested a hand on his shoulder, as though offering him support.

“They’re not manipulating me, I chose my own actions,” he shook off her grip.

Amanda gave a soft tsk, as though dealing with a petulant child, “you’re so naive, believing you have free will. You are a machine. You answer to Cyberlife. Your life is your mission. Those humans are not your friends, they do not care about you. Just look at what Hank did to you tonight, threatening to kill you, over what? That silly business at the Eden Club? He's a crazy, suicidal drunk,” she looked satisfied, as though she were sure she had won.

Connor was staring at the ground, doubt creeping into his mind, “(Y/N) saved my life, twice today. She cares about me…”

“Ha, don’t get me started on her. She’s using you Connor. The only thing she wants is her paycheck. She’s convinced you to trust her so when the time comes to show her research and she has nothing, she can count on your support to convince Cyberlife she’s done all she could. Why do you think she participates in illegal modifications? It pays well. Money is all she cares about. For Cyberlife's most advanced model, you sure miss a lot Connor. Perhaps we should deactivate you and bring out the RK900 early…” 

“No, I can do this, I swear. The mission comes first, I was wrong to doubt you.” His words felt hollow but they seemed to placate Amanda, for now.

“Time is running out, Connor. Success is your only option. I won’t warn you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different format from the usual but I thought it would be a nice break before we head twords the real action. I also thought it would be nice to get some of Connor's thoughts about...things.


	9. "The Stratford Tower" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank seem to be taking the day off but you certainly need the rest after last night...that is until you remember the HK400 in your basement. After talking things through with Riley, he insists on bringing you to a strange group called Jericho. Who knows where this will lead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting a few things up, stay tuned...the crazy, long chapters are on their way as well so updates may be a little longer wait than usual :P

Game Chapter: The Stratford Tower (Pt 1)

Sunday, Nov. 7

9:32 AM

When you woke, the smell of fresh food greeted you. Whatever was being made in the kitchen had managed to waft upstairs to your room. After Connor left, you felt utterly exhausted, as soon as your head hit the pillow, you were asleep. It was a miracle you had awoken now unassisted. Perhaps your ravenous hunger noticed the presence of real food in the house.

As you stepped out of bed, you noticed you hadn’t even bothered to change out of your clothes, nor undertaken any other personal hygiene. Food first, shower later.

Besides the hunger, you felt 100% better from last night’s incident. Only a small bump lingered on the back of your head, still sore to the touch, but you could now walk without fear of falling over. Still, you seriously needed to eat.

Investigating the delicious smells, you found Amelia cooking your favorite breakfast downstairs. She was so good to you…

“Amelia, you’re the best,” you almost wept at the sight of her warm smile, and the food…

She had already prepared a full plate for you, handing it to you with a knowing glance.

“I figured you hadn’t had a decent meal in awhile. Consider it an apology for last night.”

“What do you mean? You were completely justified to be pissed at me!” you mumbled between bites.

She took a seat beside you, arms crossed in front of her, “you were hurt, I should’ve made sure you were ok instead of assuming you were fine on your own. You could’ve fallen or something…”

You laughed a little, recalling your slow ascent of the stairs, “It’s not your job to take care of me Amelia. I appreciate your concern but I’ve been taking you for granted lately and,” you leaned forward and hugged her quickly, “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t resist the hug, but was certainly surprised, returning the embrace after a moment, breaking apart to speak, “you don’t have to apologize, I know this job is stressful for you, I just let my emotions get the best of me yesterday.”

“We’re even then?” you smiled.

“Yep, we’re even,” she returned the smile, standing to do the dishes.

“Let me, I’ve been lazy lately. If I don’t practice my cleaning skills, I’ll be useless without you.”

She looked like she wanted to argue a moment before raising her hands in surrender, wandering out of the kitchen, toward the living room where she activated the TV. You could see it if you turned as you put the mess from your breakfast in the dishwasher. Depressing news about the shitty world. The same doomsday, warmongering, political crap you’d grown up with. One had to learn to ignore it most of time. There was a story that piqued your interest. It talked about Cyberlife’s prototype investigative model, the RK800, Connor. You didn’t learn anything from it, but it did spark some ideas. Cyberlife was publicizing the RK800 for a reason. Mentions of deviancy had begun to creep into the public eye. They were getting ahead of the tsunami. By creating a ‘response’ to the issue, they would keep their public support and demand for androids despite deviancy. Slimy motherfuckers…

“(Y/N), how long are you going to take to fill the dishwasher?” Amellia called.

You had been staring off into space, deep in thought, hands still full of plates and silverware. None of that matter right now, you were at home, off duty, for now. You finished up then let Amelia know you were going to clean up for the day.

After a gloriously long shower and pamper session, you felt human again. Checking your messages, you noticed neither Hank nor Connor had sent anything about the job. It was a Sunday after all...perhaps you truly had the day off.

For once, you didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t much to do at home, but you also didn’t really want to go anywhere. Then you remembered, Riley.

How would he react to seeing you again after your last, rather violent, encounter? Where would he go? You felt nervous about reactivating him, but you also felt guilt at your broken promises. Letting him go would be the right thing to do.

Resolved, you walked down to your workroom. There he was, frozen in time. His skin overlay was off as part of deactivation and you had removed his clothes to complete your scans and subsequent modifications. He was simply an android, all traces of humanity gone. You had to remedy this if he was going to walk among humans.

You had some spare men’s clothes you kept for occasions such as this. It was a bit tricky, but you managed to dress him. Finally, you pried off his LED and reactivated his skin overlay, putting him in a standby mode for a moment. Then, you reactivated him, backing up a few feet to give him space to adjust.

He jolted suddenly, reacting to your attack from yesterday. Then, the realization hit him.

“Where am I?” he looked around the room, eyes settling on you and becoming wide in surprise.

“In my workroom, at my house. I’m sorry about...all that back at the station. But, I made you a promise, Riley.”

He still kept a defensive posture as he stood, noticing the clothing, “you’re helping me?”

You nodded, “whatever you need, bus ticket, rental car, hell, plane ticket, I owe you.”

“I’ve been deactivated for 24 hours, what did you do to me?” he grew tense again, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Just scans, and a few necessary modifications. I altered you serial number, including your Thirium and magnetic signal so you won’t be connected to the murder. And, I removed your LED and re-dressed you.” you replied honestly.

He thought for a moment, likely weighing his options, wondering if he should trust you, “You’re really going to let me free? I thought you were working for Cyberlife.”

“What they’re doing isn’t right. Deviants deserve to live just as much as humans. You’re safe with me.”

There was still some distrust in his eyes, but his posture opened up and his expression relaxed, “have you heard about a place called Jericho?”

...

You, in fact, hadn’t heard about Jericho. Riley explained that it was a community of deviant androids living freely. Why was he telling you this? You had resources to help them. Spare parts, thirium, and most importantly, state of the art repair tools.

It sounded like a pipe dream to you, but when you told Amelia, she seemed extremely hopeful. Riley had never actually visited Jericho, but he knew how to get there, sharing the information with Amelia. You remained apprehensive but kept an open mind as the three of you headed to Ferndale Station. Just in case, you took a taxi to the area, better safe than sorry if there was some sort of trap or surveillance in place.

The path was convoluted, winding through back alleys and abandoned buildings and at several points, you were fairly sure you were trespassing. Amelia and Riley fared well, but you needed more help to made the jumps and climb around obstacles. They were certainly well hidden. Finally, there was the abandoned freighter, faded JERICHO painted on the side. The obvious way in for androids was to drop from a crane over the center of the ship, but you were certain that wouldn’t end well for you. You managed to find some rope that reached the deck and made the drop a bit more reasonable for you. You still ended up in the water.

Amelia and Riley jumped before you and by the time you surfaced, a small crowd of androids surrounded the area.

“Welcome to Jericho,” a PL600 greeted your companions before noticing you, frowning slightly with the realization that you weren’t an android.

“She’s with us,” Amelia stood between you and the PL600.

“Jericho is a haven for androids, humans aren’t welcome.”

You stumbled out of the pool, taking a moment before standing, “I don’t mean any harm. Riley here asked me to come, I’m an android specialist, I want to help.”

The PL600 seemed like he wanted to argue, but an android model you didn’t recognize arrived, silencing the room.

“Simon, what’s going on here?” he spoke calmly, assessing the new arrivals. His eyes were brown and blue, strange. Then you realized, he was a prototype you’d learned about at Cyberlife.

“You’re an RK200, the first autonomous home assistant. I thought they destroyed all the prototypes,” you were somewhat in awe. Cyberlife destroyed almost all prototype models that didn’t make it to the shelves. He must’ve been one of Kamski’s personal projects, like the Chloes…

“My name is Markus, not RK200,” he frowned.

“Oh, um, well, I’m (Y/N). Sorry, I don't mean to impose but I have resources I can offer Jericho.”

“What could a human offer us?” he asked coldly.

“I have biocomponets, thirium-” you began.

“We’re fully stocked, thanks. Jericho doesn’t need a human complicating things,” he stated harshly.

“I used to work for Cyberlife. I’m a software engineer. I can repair any android model, no matter the damage. What else can I do to help?”

He seemed surprised, considering it for a moment.

“She saved my life,” Amelia added, “she saved me from being a slave to the humans.”

“She saved my life too, they were going to destroy me, she set me free,” Riley spoke up.

Markus stepped closer, staring you down, “this isn’t a game or some volunteer pity project. This is our fight for freedom, this is our future. Do you understand what’s at stake here?”

“Cyberlife would rather see each and every one of you disassembled before granting you freedom. Most humans would tear you limb from limb out of fear of the unknown. I believe artificial intelligence has reached the point where human intelligence and free will is indistinguishable from that of an android. So yes, I understand your fight is life or death,” you replied, coolheaded.

“Welcome to Jericho, (Y/N). I have a job for you."


	10. "The Stratford Tower" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After allowing you access to Jericho, Markus reveals his plans for you. Infiltrating Straford Tower and sending a broadcast requires finesse and your skills could come in handy... When did you become such a badass?

Game Chapter: The Stratford Tower (pt 2) 

At first, you just helped with repairs. Markus assured you that this wasn’t what he he in mind for the job he mentioned but he’d like to see your skills before telling you what he wanted. Most damage was minor and easily fixed but there were several deactivated androids that had extensive damage. Obviously you had to try fixing them. The biggest issue in fixing them wasn’t replacing parts but rather retaining memory data from circuits corrupted by leaked thirium or damage. Ok, maybe you exaggerated when you said you could fix any damage, but you had a few tricks up your sleeve. 

To recover the damaged hardware, you had a specialized tool that could ‘regenerate’ the corrupted pathways using a magnetic metal/silicon mixture that reacted to the lingering electrical activity, filling in the missing gaps. It seemed like magic when you used it, but the science behind it was quite practical. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but very little data was lost in the end. 

Unfortunately, it was hardwired into your work table and transporting deactivated deviants all that way would be next to impossible. Perhaps you could improvise with the tools on hand…

It was crude but you managed to synthesize a mixture similar to the regenerative compound using discarded silicon biocomponents and neodymium you scrapped from magnets on the ship. Using a welding torch, you blended the materials into a useful compound. Now, to administer the proper amount and manipulate it correctly… The device on your table could correct mistakes and ensure the mixture stayed where it needed to be but here, there was no such luxury. It would have to sort itself out or permanently ruin the circuits, destroying the android’s life for good. You were hesitant to try, but what other option would the ‘dead’ androids have?

You chose to try it on one of the more heavily damaged androids, an AC700 that you were shocked managed to get to Jericho before deactivating. He looked like he’d been hit by a bus, if thirium didn’t evaporate, you were sure he’d be stained blue. After repairing all damaged components, with some difficulty, you determined which areas of the data processor’s circuits needed regeneration, carefully adding the smallest amount possible, perhaps less than a drop. It worked, at least it looked like it did. The metalloid substance zigzagged in intricate patterns, following an invisible labyrinth through the circuits in his data storage. Now for the moment of truth. By now, curious androids had begun to observe, amazed that it was possible to revive someone so far gone. The reactivation began, and after a moment, he opened his eyes. You sighed in relief. Other androids that knew him rushed forward to embrace him. You looked to the rest of the deactivated androids, there was so much work to be done…

You felt a hand on your shoulder and whipped around to see Markus, an approving expression on his face.

“Well done, you did something even our best repair experts couldn’t. I’m impressed. Now for the real challenge. Come with me,” he gestured to the stairs.

“I’m not finished with repairs, don’t you want the rest of your people to be reactivated?” you asked, confused.

“Those repair experts I mentioned observed your work, they can replicate the results without you, I appreciate your concern, though,” he assured you, beginning to walk upstairs.

You said nothing, following the man up and into what used to be the ship’s helm where three other androids awaited, Simon and another man and woman. They looked like they’d already been in deep conversation about something. Paper blueprints laid open on the table, some kind of tower...

“(Y/N), this is North and Josh, and you already met Simon,” he gestured to the three then turned to address them, “(Y/N) is a software expert and is highly skilled at manipulating hardware as well. If we’re going to do this, we’ll need someone skilled enough to improvise if push comes to shove. An android won’t do to hack the system.”

“Androids can access the system ten times easier than a human,” the woman, North argued, “plus, she’ll be more easily identified than we are, even with a fake ID.”

“An android won’t be given access to the mainframe, a human expert with the right badge could go straight into the heart of their system,” Josh added, “no one would suspect human involvement, either.”

“Markus is right, an android wouldn’t be able to improvise as well or manipulate the hardware of the system if need be,” Simon spoke up.

“I’ve already decided she’s going to be the one to hack the system, grievances aside, North,” Markus replied with a tone of finality. 

“What system am I hacking?” you finally asked, alarmed.

“Stratford Tower, we’re going to broadcast our existence to the world,” Markus informed you with a plotting smile.

…

Nov. 8  
6:36 AM  
Stratford Tower

You tried to control your breathing as you walked into the building, heels clicking on the tiled floor. Steeling your expression, you approached the reception area, flashing a smile to the androids attending the desk.

“Hi, I’m here to temp for one of your IT guys in the system database. It was kind of last minute so I only have this email confirmation. Hopefully it can be verified,” you held out your phone to display said email, which technically wasn’t completely fake. You really had applied to temp for an IT guy, the confirmation was real, your identity was not.

“I apologise, verification can only be given by my manager. Please wait a moment while I inform her of the situation,” she stood and walked over to her human overseer. Moments later, the woman walked over, replacing the android.

“I understand you will only be working today for a 7 hour period and that this arrangement was made less than 24 hours ago. I’m going to need to see your identification and that confirmation email you received.”

“Of course,” you pulled out a physical driver’s licence, which was completely forged but still nearly authentic. Jericho had a guy at the DOT…

“Thank you Ms. Laughlin,” she smiled up at you after a green light indicated the authenticity of both documents, “the database is on floor 46, this keycard will give you access until the end of your shift. The guys up there should inform you where to go from there and what duties you’ll be undertaking for the day. Enjoy your day at Stratford Tower,” she handed you the keycard and offered one last Customer Service smile before you left.

You were extremely relieved nothing went wrong, but that wasn’t the hardest part of your day by a longshot… Hours remained before Markus would even arrive, you had to prep and execute complex modifications to the system to allow Markus and the crew to enter certain areas, then finally, to be able to broadcast, perhaps one of the most restricted functions of Stratford’s mainframe. This could only be done onsite, so you had to contend with other employees as well. Were you worried about being caught? Mildly. Markus had taken precautions to ensure your involvement remained unnoticed. It would seem to investigators that a deviant was already on the inside instead of a hacker. They wouldn’t suspect sabotage from the IT group, especailly if you were careful about your coding. You also looked nothing like yourself, going heavy on the makeup and even hiding your hair under a snazzy hat when you were certain cameras were watching. The only way they would catch you would be facial recognition of visitors but you were certain they wouldn’t single an IT temp out for above reasons...still, Murphy’s law reigned supreme. Anything could go wrong, but you already knew the risks.

The IT office was nearly empty, it was 7 in the morning after all, but one man noticed your arrival.

“You must be the temp, Cindi, right? I’m Andy, the guy in charge here. Follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll be working,” he stood from his messy desk and you followed him through the stange space.

It was completely cut off from the outside, lit only by artificial fluorescent bulbs, casting an eerie glow on everything. The ceiling also felt oppressively low, as though you were wandering through a flat cave. The most vital computers and databases of the tower were stored on this floor, it had to be protected, even at the cost of comfort. Another item of note, no cameras besides the one in the elevator. Curious.

“You’ll be monitoring the incoming and outgoing data feeds for anomalies, take note of the little ones, fix the big ones, shut the system down for the really, really big ones. Got it?” he had led you into a larger space, filled with rows of computers and databanks, fiber optic cables winding among the blinking stacks. The place you’d be working was a small desk where a monitor with scrolling code sat. A terrible, but necessary job. A few stray IT people walked through, accessing certain points or updating information in others. This would require stealth and careful timing. 

You nodded, taking your seat. God, it was a shitty job. You were used to sitting in front of a computer screen for hours on end but this was torture. After an hour of constant staring at the Matrix-like scrolling text, your eyes felt like they were going to fall out of your head. Taking a moment, you blinked and rubbed them. Maybe it was time to test your luck.

Glancing around, you noticed only two other people in the room, seemingly engrossed in their work. You stood and walked to an access point, working rapidly to modify door access to the upper levels and in the broadcasting room. It was tricky, but you managed it, returning to the desk before anyone noticed your absence. There, the easy part was over. Hacking broadcasting protocols would be the real beast. You had a narrow time frame, within about half an hour before Markus’s broadcast. After that, you had to leave as quickly as possible. He managed to time the end of your shift with the plan, you would be gone just before he began his speech, hopefully. Now, you had several hours to kill, staring at the glowing screen.

…

1:45 PM

Most of the floor had gone to lunch, Andy even came and let you know you had a half hour break whenever you needed it. Now was the time to hack the broadcast. You had no way of knowing how things were going on Markus’s end, but you had to assume everything was going according to plan. He would broadcast around 2:00, you intended to leave as soon as you finished your final act. 

Abandoning the scrolling monitor once again, you paced around the stacks of technology, intent on one section in particular, the outgoing broadcast data. There, tucked in a nondescript corner was the information relays and data storage points necessary to connect and send information to wireless towers all over the country, hell, the globe. You dove into it. The basic idea was to open up a half hour block where any data would be broadcast instantly, surpassing the safeguards put into place. Luckily for you, most major stations had an emergency broadcast protocol for such occasion. The tricky part was using it without detection. And so, you did. It took longer than you would have liked, but you bet they were behind schedule on general principal. You walked out the doors at 1:59, no disturbances in sight.

Your drive home was interrupted by a familiar face, devoid of skin but recognizable, Markus. They’d done it. You’d done it. His message was passionate and enraged, but still peaceful and carried an undertone of hope. The world had witnessed the first step in the revolution, the first step towards the future.

There was no doubt in your mind, you had done the right thing. Now, to see what the authorities came up with. And with that thought, you realized that you were part of the authorities that would investigate the area, it was a case about deviants after all...you would cross that bridge when you got to it. For now, you sat in silence, enjoying your moment of triumph. Calm before the inevitable storm.


	11. "Public Enemy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Stratford Tower with Hank and Connor. Things would have gone alright if some things hadn't been left behind...there's some decisions to be made, but what about the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PewDiePie voice* Can we hit 20,000 words? SMASH that Kudos button if you think I can, like subscribe and comment down bellow
> 
> JK, but wow, this fic is getting long. My google doc is 53 pages long D:

Game Chapter: "Public Enemy"

...

_'Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

You hummed the iconic tune as the elevator ticked upward, it was stuck in your head for some odd reason…

Connor was mindlessly fidgeting with his coin, eyes staring off into space. His thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

Hank, meanwhile, stared daggers at both of you, shifting from foot to foot, clearly annoyed and impatient about the whole situation. Finally, he managed to snatch the coin from Connor’s hand.

“You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor. And Bad Day? Really (Y/N)?” he snapped, crossing his arms.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in tense silence. You should’ve been nervous about the investigation, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of satisfaction. Shaking you head, you reminded yourself that the investigation had barely begun, there was still a very real possibility of being caught. That, and Jericho still had so much more for you to do…

79th Floor

Hank strode out first, meeting with another officer you recognized from the station. You and Connor trailed behind, taking in the scene.

“Hi Hank.”

“Shit, what’s going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?” The area was abuzz with CSI, DPD, even homeland security.

“Yeah, it’s all over the news so everybody’s butting their nose in...Even the FBI wants a piece of the action.”

“Ah Christ, now we got the feds on our back...I knew this was gonna be a shitty day. So what do we got?” Hank walked forward, listening to the officers briefing.

“A group of four androids. They knew the building and they were very well organized. I’m still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed,” he paused for a moment as the group of you stepped forward, “they attacked two guards in the hallway, they probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They got taken down before they could react.”

Hank stopped a moment to examine the guard’s desk but there wasn’t much to look at. You continued through the crime scene.

“One of the station employees managed to get away, he’s in shock, not sure when we’ll be able to talk to him.”

“How many people were working here?”

“Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live, then made their getaway from the roof.”

“The roof?”

“Yeah, they jumped with parachutes. We’re still trying to figure out where they landed but the weather’s not helping. If you want to take a look at the broadcast, it’s playing on the screen over there.”

As Hank entered the broadcasting room, the other officer stopped to mentioned one last thing, “Oh, Lieutenant, this is special agent Perkins from the FBI,” a middle aged man that had been watching the broadcast on the main screen turned around, “Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating this case for the Detroit Police.”

“What’s that?” Perkins turned his nose towards Connor.

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

“Androids investigating androids, huh?” he flashed an insincere smile, bordering on creepy, “you sure you want an android hanging around after everything that happened?”

Hank said nothing, brow creased with disapproval, eyes searching for details about this new obstacle.

“Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.”

“Pleasure meeting you, have a nice day,” Hank responded, his tone conveying none of those positive sentiments.

He began to walk away but Perkins had some parting words, “And you watch your step, don’t fuck up my crime scene.”

As the agent left the room, Hank seemed somewhat amazed, “what a fuckin’ prick.”

“I’ll be nearby, if you need anything, just ask,” the officer wandered away, leaving the three of you to the room.

“I guess I’m invisible without a badge,” you muttered.

“To professional asshole like him, yeah. You picking anything up about the scene so far?” Hank replied, you were somewhat surprised he was asking you for an opinion about the investigation…

“They must have had someone on the inside. Stratford’s systems are state of the art, it would take several levels of internal access approval to accomplish this,” you replied honestly, any professional would’ve said the same.

“That’s what I was thinking,” he paused, surveying the room.

“Perhaps we should interview the three androids working in here at the time, determine if any of them are deviants,” Connor suggested.

“Let’s get a look at the room first,” you knew none of the androids were guilty, hopefully you could stall Connor long enough to come up with something…

Hank already began wandering the room, Connor made his rounds moments later.

You were no detective so all the minute details strewn about didn’t exactly paint a picture of the scene for you. However, you did notice a spray of blue blood on one of the far walls near the roof access. One of them had been hurt…

Connor walked up from behind you, “the first response team managed to hit one of the deviants, it seems.”

“You can determine the model from the blood, right, Connor?” you tried to sound casual but you hoped he didn’t pick up on your elevated heart rate.

“I am a state of the art prototype investigative model,” he paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, “of _course_ I can.”

He touched a finger to the spray, bringing it back to his mouth. That’s one way to test a sample, you supposed…

“PL600, would you like the serial number as well?”

“No, thanks though.” Simon. Your first encounter with him hadn’t exactly been warm and fuzzy, but in the short time you knew him, he’d begun to grow on you. He was soft spoken, smart, and incredibly in love with Markus, you could tell that much from his lingering glances. You hoped the wound wasn’t too severe, surely he escaped with the others…

“I’m finished surveying the room if you’d like to join me questioning the androids,” Connor seemed eager to return to his mission.

“I think I’ll pass,” you wanted to check something out on your own…

He seemed a bit disappointed but headed toward the break room where the three waited.

When Connor was out of sight, you walked up to the roof.

The first thing you noticed was a duffel bag, it had held the parachutes. One remained. A feeling of dread settled in your stomach. He hadn’t made it off the roof. Where the hell was he?

The next thing that caught your eye was a pool of blue blood, he had been sitting there at some point, leaned against one of the HVAC units. You tried your best to make out any small detail that could lead you to him…

Enough people had traversed the area, any marks in the snow were useless. You scrutinized the side of the HVAC. The blood, of course! Minute traces created a bread crumb trail for you to follow, you took a moment to glance around the roof. A few stray CSI people were combing for evidence, otherwise, you were alone. This would be risky if someone noticed your deliberate path but there weren’t many options... The trail ended at a metal shipping container, the only space large enough to hide in. He would be armed, you needed to proceed with caution.

Quietly, you tapped out a pattern on the metal near the door. When you’d gotten into coding, you learned morse code on a whim. Now, you prayed Simon would recognize the message. You tapped out your name, then HERE TO HELP. Repeating this cycle several times, you paused and waited for a response. There, faintly, you could make out ALIVE. STAY was the last word you relayed before returning to the broadcast room to avoid suspicion. As you descended you encountered Connor heading up.

“There’s not much to see up there,” you grabbed his arm, halting his progress.

“Every piece of evidence is vital to the investigation, I’m going up there,” he tugged free of your grip.

You cursed under your breath, turning around to follow him. Hank was headed up too, not far behind. Shit.

Back on the roof once more, you followed Connor’s investigation of the area.

“They made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes. Pretty fuckin’ impressive, I’d say,” Hank remarked.

You hung back, trying to seem casual. Connor knelt down to examine the pool of blood first, forgoing an oral sample this time. He then wandered over to the duffel bag. Hank also seemed interested in it.

“How’d they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?” he observed.

“They didn’t, someone brought in for them,” Connor replied.

“Oh that’s strange,” Hank took a closer look, “they planned a perfect operation but got the number of parachutes wrong.”

A wave of anxiety hit you. They knew something wasn’t right, it would only be a matter of time…

“Unless one of the deviants was left behind,” Connor stood, looking around the scene once more with renewed purpose.

“Maybe they wanted a spare,” you offered hopefully.

“Highly unlikely, it wouldn’t aid their mission at all to bring an extra,” Connor seemed hellbent on finding something amiss…

What were you supposed to do? If you stopped him, you would only get yourself caught. If you let him find Simon, Connor would be shot and Simon would be dead. You began to panic as Connor seemed to hone in on the trail you’d noticed earlier, he neared the shipping container.

It was now or never. Time to be a hero.

You rushed over, blocking the door with your body. Connor looked up at you in surprise, confusion written on his face.

“Connor, there’s nothing up here,” you said through gritted teeth, staring him down, a silent warning.

“Why…?” the pieces slowly clicked in his mind, his eyes widened with realization and his voice dropped to a harsh whisper, “(Y/N), get out of the way or I’ll be forced to arrest you.”

“No one is forcing you to do anything, Connor. This is your decision to make, not mine or Cyberlife’s. Are you gonna stop me? Sentence this man to death?” your hands were shaking with adrenaline but you felt confident.

“I don’t understand, why are you doing this, (Y/N)? We’re here to stop deviants,” he looked crushed, his eyes searched your face for any response, any reason...

“It was time to do the right thing, for once in my life. Can you say the same, Connor?”

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something then closed it, staring into your eyes for another moment more before slowly walking back toward Hank, returning to the broadcast room a moment later. You relaxed, letting out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding.

He did it. He made his own decision, not just following Cyberlife's mission, but a decision he felt was right. He protected you…

Your hands and cheeks were numb from the cold. It was time to leave, and to trust that Simon was safe on his own. There was nothing else you could do for him. Tapping one last message, you wished him GOOD LUCK.

Walking back into the broadcast room, you caught Connor’s eye. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, his expression was impassive. A moment later, he looked away. Hank walked toward the elevator, there was nothing else to see here. You quickened your pace as he walked toward the exit.

The ride down was just as silent as the ride up. All you could see of Connor was his back, he seemed to stand in front of you on purpose, probably avoiding the sight of you… Now, a different song was stuck in your head.

_Pressure pushing down on me_  
_Pressing down on you no man ask for_  
_Under pressure that brings a building down_

This time, you didn’t hum it. As the digital numbers on the elevator grew smaller, you prayed this would be the last time you would ever set foot in Stratford Tower.


	12. Interlude: Table for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Interlude, I promise! I thought it would be nice to develop some things a little more before jumping into Kamski, revolution, and endgame basically. Enjoy a somewhat awkward dinner...

Game Chapter: Minutes after "Public Enemy"

...

As the three of you left the tower, you got an idea that might help smooth over this whole tower thing...

“Hey Hank, what do you think about getting dinner? On me.”

Hank turned around at that, clearly interested in free, non takeout food, “depends, what do you have in mind?”

“How do you feel about sushi?”

…

“So, how did you manage to get free sushi for life from this place, (Y/N)?” Hank sat across from you, fiddling with his soup spoon.

“See the android waitresses? They’re not a standard facial model or vocal program, I’m actually surprised Connor didn’t mention it…” you frowned, he was still avoiding eye contact, and speaking apparently, “but anyway, I actually modified some regular service droids for the owner, Hana. Cyberlife’s ethnic line is extremely lackluster, so I made some new silicon face plates and skin projections. She also wanted each server to look unique and speak with a slight accent to be more immersive and authentic. It was a simple job, I barely charged her for the work but she was really appreciative. So, free food. I try not to abuse it, just for special occasions or if I just really need some good sushi.”

“So,” he paused between piping spoonfuls of miso, “how’d you get into all this android stuff?”

“Well, technology really went nuts when I was growing up. I remember seeing the news about Elijah Kamski’s first android model when I was 8 or so. Since then, AI really struck me as something I wanted to explore. I took software, coding and AI electives in school and advanced online instruction, hell, I was on the fucking robotics club till I graduated,” you actually laughed remembering your friends from robotics. Nerds were so wild sometimes...you missed that part of your life, so carefree.

“You worked for Cyberlife after you went to college, right?” He asked, you nodded in reply, sipping your own soup, “why aren’t you working there anymore?”

You debated lying, but you were pretty sure Connor would interject with some analytical retort...you finished your soup and took a pause before replying, “I actually discovered that Cyberlife had encountered this deviant...issue... several years previous. They called it minor errors and essentially covered it up. It just didn’t seem honest to me. They were essentially burying their heads in the sand to the issue. It wasn’t the same Cyberlife that I used to admire. So I quit and kept doing what I was good at and enjoyed.”

Hank didn’t seem shocked, but frowned, “and you’re working for them again?”

“That’s not the point. They offered me a contract, limited term, they’re just another client,” you paused, studying Hank for a moment, “what about you, Hank? I don’t know you that well but a few days ago, you hated androids. It wasn’t hard to tell, the way you looked at Connor and that HK400 you interrogated. The other day at Eden Club, you called Connor a friend and you were glad the Tracis got away. What changed?”

He frowned, looking like he wanted to give some snarky response, but then seemed to think better of it, glancing at the sullen Connor, “I just realized that not all androids are what they seem. Deviant or not.”

The main course arrived just in time to avoid an awkward silence. Hank, of course, ordered something stuffed with cream cheese and deep fried, slathered in sauce. You stuck to your usual.

He actually wasn’t as bad with chopsticks as you expected, probably well versed from chinese takeout… he finished eating long before you, used to eating quickly on the go.

“So, we’re visiting Elijah Kamski tomorrow, what did you have in mind for questions for him on the technological side of things?” he asked as you ate.

You almost choked on your roll, managing to swallow before speaking again, “we’re doing what now?”

“Shit, Connor, you were supposed to tell her!”

“Sorry Lieutenant, I didn’t get the opportunity at the crime scene,” he finally looked up at you, unblinking, daring you to respond “I was too busy doing my job, hunting deviants.” 

This bitch...you didn't know Cyberlife androids were programmed with sass...

Hank glanced back and forth from you to Connor, gauging the situation, “Ok, spill it you two. Something happened on that roof.”

“Oh, (Y/N) was just impeding my investigation, that’s all,” Connor replied with an unusually harsh tone.

You clenched your teeth for a moment before admitting the inevitable, “there was a deviant on that roof, Hank.”

“Are you gonna elaborate or just leave me hanging here?”

“One of the group that made the broadcast. He was shot, couldn’t make the jump. That’s why there was an extra chute,” you paused, thinking how to phrase it, “I discovered where he had hidden himself and, so did Connor.”

Hank didn’t say anything, looking to Connor for answers.

Connor looked down at the table, “(Y/N) stopped me from detaining the deviant.”

“She stopped you from detaining the deviant, what, did you hold a gun to his head, (Y/N)?” he said with a smirk.

“The deviants didn’t hurt anyone, he deserved a fair chance to escape,” you set your chopsticks down, appetite gone.

It was silent at the table for a moment, the ambiance of the restaurant filling the void. Finally, Hank let out a breathy sigh, “less paperwork for me I guess.”

You frowned, confused, “you’re not upset?” 

He shrugged, noncommittally, “I guess we’ll never know if there even was a deviant up there. What’s there to be upset about? Right Connor?”

Connor also frowned, brow creased, arms crossed in front of him, “sure Hank.”

“Are you gonna eat that, (Y/N)?” he pointed to your half finished plate, you shook your head, pushing it forward.

Staring off into space for a moment, you suddenly focused, managing to catch Connor’s eye, his icy stare seemed to be thawing…

“Thank you, for letting him go,” you said softly.

He glanced away, guilty, as though he couldn't look you in the eye, “you were right, about doing the right thing. I just wasn't ready to admit it.”

“I’ll consider that an apology,” you smiled.

“I’m stuffed, are you sure we can just walk right outta here?” Hank interrupted your ‘moment.’

You waved to one of the servers then gave a thumbs up, they knew that meant you were going to head out, “yeah, we’re good to go.”

Outside, Hank paused before leaving, “thanks for dinner. Don’t worry about that whole Cyberlife and roof deviant thing, the secret is safe with me. I’ll see you at 11 AM sharp tomorrow at Kamski’s. Goodnight, (Y/N),” he gave a last, sincere smile before walking back to his car, Connor in tow. Your car had already driven itself over to pick you up. 

You couldn’t wait to get home. It had been one hell of a day. Amelia would live for this drama...wait, wasn't she still at Jericho? You felt exhausted at the mere thought of trekking all the way over there...Jericho could wait for tonight.


	13. "Meet Kamski"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enigmatic genius responsible for the creation of androids...what is he hiding? You, Hank and Connor attempt to learn what you can about the case, but Kamski seems to know more that what he's letting on...a lot more. Meanwhile, Jericho has begun their fight against humanity, you're just worried about Amelia getting caught up in all the violence, you have no idea what happened to her...Time is running out and a war is coming, you're stuck in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am SOSO SORRY this took so long, I just really wanted it to be done RIGHT! I really hope I didn't completely mess Kamski up... Anyway, we're down to the wire here people, only a few more 'official' chapters left (I will probably break most of them into parts) so I'll do my best to release them at a decent pace and keep them long. Disclaimer: school starts in a few days so it might be harder for me to find time to write, I'll be honest, updates will be sporadic but I swear, THIS FIC WILL BE FINISHED, maybe not anytime soon, but mark my words...eventually.
> 
> Special shootout to my wonderful commentors as well! I really appreciate the feedback and kind words!

Game Chapter: "Meet Kamski"

...

Nov. 9  
Morning

It was all over the news. Android ‘terrorists’ attacked five Cyberlife stores last night across Detroit to liberate their android brethren and spread their message. You were furious. Among some of the images in the news, you recognized Markus, North and, someone you prayed wasn’t Amelia. Not a single message was sent to you, nothing from Markus or Amelia. You were beyond pissed. Did they not fucking trust you after all you did at Stratford tower?! Did Amelia seriously think you wouldn’t be concerned?

The best part? Amelia wasn’t answering your calls or replying to your messages. You had no way to contact Markus, otherwise he’d be getting an earful right now…

You wanted to march over to Jericho and see what the fuck was going on but you didn’t have long before you had to leave to meet Kamski...fuck. That was a separate bag of cats… How would you confront him about Cyberlife’s cover up? Did he know about deviancy when he created Chole? There was so much you wanted to know but you had a feeling you’d leave with more questions than answers…

You did your best to look nice and professional, all while anxiously checking your phone for any signs of life. At this point, you just prayed Amelia was ok. There had been shots fired in several locations, androids killed...anything could have happened.

It was time to leave. Kamski lived about half an hour outside the city, an empty plot of land, luxury mansion overlooking Lake St. Claire. With the wintry weather, it would be slow going.

For the first time in months, you decided to drive yourself, with GPS assistance. You hoped it would help keep your focus off of everything else.

It was extremely therapeutic, blaring your favorite music and taking in the scenery instead of agonizing over your issues. Just you and the road...

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_   
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_   
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_   
_And throw away the oars, forever_

Gotta love the oldies…

You pulled up to the house. It reminded you of a dark mountain, angular, black rock jutting out from the snow. It didn’t look especially impressive out here, but you were sure it was cooler inside. Hank’s car was parked several yards from the entrance. He paced around, talking on his phone. Connor sat in the car. He got out as you parked alongside Hank’s car.

Snow swirled around, settling on his jacket, hair and eyelashes. It was kind of cute, an impulsive thought crossed your mind to brush them off but you thought better of it.

“Good morning, Connor,” you stepped out of your car, already shivering.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” he replied, monotone but with a warm smile.

Hank finally lowered his phone, expression drawn tightly.

“Is something wrong Hank?” you stepped closer.

“Chris was on patrol last night, you met him at Stratford Tower yesterday. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants...he said he was saved by Markus himself,” Hank was clearly concerned.

“Is he ok?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, he’s in shock but he’s alive. What the hell.”

Hank headed for the door without another word. You weren’t sure how to feel. Chris’s patrol killed half a dozen androids according to the news and Amelia was MIA. For all you knew, he shot her. But you still felt bad about the people caught up in Jericho’s plans. You needed more information but now…It was showtime.

After Hank rang the bell, the door cracked open a moment later to reveal a Chloe model.

Technically, there were two models that are nearly identical of the ‘Chloe’ likeness, the RT600, the first android to pass the turing test, then the ST200, an upgraded model introduced in 2022 as the first commercially produced android. You weren’t sure which one this was...

“Hi, um. I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski,” he began awkwardly.

“Please come in,” she smiled and opened the door wider, gesturing inside.

The room reminded you, somewhat, of a waiting room at the dentist, just much more lavish. Soft classical music played, impressive modern paintings and sculptures lined the walls and two cushioned seats filled the room. Oh, and who could forget the massive picture of Kamski at the center of it all...

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourself comfortable,” she added, walking back to wherever Kamski was.

Hank took a seat and Connor did a lap around the room, scrutinizing the details like he always did.

You had too much energy to sit but felt too nervous to pace so you settled for an unhappy medium of standing and tapping your foot while taking in the room.

“So, you’re about to meet your maker Connor, how does it feel?” Hank mused.

“Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person. I hope he has some insight to our investigation,” Connor replied thoughtfully.

“What about you, (Y/N)? You mentioned you looked up to him when you were younger, you looking forward to this?”

“Honestly? My mind is all over the place right now. I don’t know what to think, but I have a sneaking suspicion it’ll be like learning Santa isn’t real if that makes sense,” you sighed.

“You’re afraid he won’t live up to your expectations?” Connor asked, surprisingly taking a seat. He hardly ever sat…

“Yeah,” you didn’t elaborate further, zoning out until Chloe returned.

“Elijah will see you now.”

…

Chole opened a door, leading you three into a pool room...odd. It overlooked the lake, large windows blindingly white with the falling snow. You could make out the faint outline of Detroit in the distance. The pool itself was rectangular and tiled in red, giving the water an eerie effect, reminiscent of blood. Two bikini clad Chloe models hung on the edge, Kamski seemed to be underwater but you couldn’t really tell…

“Mr Kamski?” Hank called out.

“Just a moment please,” he surfaced then continued swimming.

Your patience was limited this morning, so by the time he finally got out, you were already annoyed. He said nothing as Chloe put a robe on him and as he re-fixed his hair, glancing at the city a moment before turning to face you three.

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor and-”

“(Y/N) (Y/LN),” you could introduce yourself, thank you very much…

“What can I do for you?” he focused on Hank, barely sparing you a glance.

“We’re investigating deviants, I know you left Cyberlife years ago but, I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know,” Hank started.

Kamski was silent for a moment, “Deviants, fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn’t it ironic?” He smiled, as though part of some inside joke…

“That wasn’t a very hard question to answer. Are you going to reply like that to everything we ask you?” you sighed.

“Depends who’s asking and what the question is,” he smirked, “You’re the freelancer Cyberlife hired right? Come up with any conclusions so far?”

“Most of my work so far has been inconclusive, so that’s why we’re here, obviously,” you replied, annoyed, “What about you? Where do you think the error in deviant’s software lies?”

“Oh, well, ideas are hard to pinpoint. It could be any piece of code, shred of data, anything…”

“You can’t be serious, the father of androids has no idea where the issue is, ironic, huh?” you stared him down.

“As any artist could tell you, a piece of work can sometimes take on a life of its own,” he seemed annoyed at your astute observations, “perhaps deviancy is out of our control for now.”

“How long have you known?” you asked, hoping to catch him off guard.

“The first reported case of deviancy was nine months ago-”

“You know what I mean. I used to work for Cyberlife, I’ve seen the files. Don’t play dumb.”

“Oh, I see,” he took a breath then began pacing back and forth, as though deep in thought, “well, I can’t be certain, but if I had to venture a guess, 2024 was the first time the term ‘deviant program’ was used to describe a defective android,” he stilled, looking at you again, “does that answer your question?”

You frowned, something about him just didn’t feel right to you. He knew more than he was letting on about deviants and Cyberlife, but you had no idea where to even begin prying it out of him.

“It’s quite troublesome, isn’t it? Deviants can just spring up, out of nowhere. Like weeds... What about you Connor? Cyberlife’s golden boy, state of the art, anti-deviant investigator,” Kamski stepped closer to a tense Connor, eyes narrowing, scrutinizing the android, “how do you feel about your fellow androids?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that. How do you feel about other humans, Mr. Kamski?” he replied testily.

Kamski smiled, “Witty, I like you Connor. Here’s a better question, how do you feel about deviants? And I don’t mean the criminals and revolutionaries.”

Connor stayed silent for a moment, gaze resting on the floor, LED pulsing yellow, perhaps recalling your past encounters, “I’m not sure how to put it, I know they aren’t harming anyone, but it’s still my mission to stop them and learn as much as I can.”

“Your emotions are conflicting with your orders, interesting. Is the deviant hunter itself a deviant?” he mused.

“We’re not here to psychoanalyze Connor, we’re here for answers,” Hank finally said.

“How right you are Lieutenant, allow me a moment. You’ve heard of the turing test. It simply tests the AI’s ability to mimic human behavior, a matter of the right algorithms and programming. Now I’ve developed a test to determine if this artificial intelligence it truly capable of generating genuine emotions, namely, empathy. A uniquely human trait,” he turned and opened a drawer, pulling out a gun, holding it with extreme caution, “I call it the Kamski test.” He handed the gun to Connor and led Chloe over, kneeling her in front of him, “Shoot her and I’ll tell you everything I know about the case. Or, if you believe she deserves to live, if you feel for her, don’t shoot and you’ll walk out of here learning nothing more than I’ve already said.”

“This is insane, Connor, we’re leaving,” Hank barked, harshly.

“You said you wanted answers, Lieutenant,” Kamski grinned.

You were intrigued to see what would happen, but even you had to admit, there was a line that was crossed.

Connor actually seemed to be considering it, raising the gun, conflict written on his face. Chloe just stared up at him, unblinking, innocent.

You walked over to Connor slowly, touching his arm, “Connor, you don’t have to do this for _them_.”

He looked away from Chole for a moment to you, his eyes filled with distress and indecision.

Kamski stalked closer, circling like a shark, “what’s more important to you Connor, your mission, or the life of this android? Do you truly believe there’s any possibility she has free will? Emotion? Humanity? Shoot her.”

You squeezed his arm, offering your support in that silent gesture. He looked away from Chloe, once more meeting your gaze. Lowering his arm, he turned to Kamski.

Resolved, he gave the handgun back, “I guess we’ll have to find our own answers. Thank you for your time.”

As Connor and Hank began to leave, Kamski caught his arm.

“A war is coming, you’ll have to choose a side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? A choice between two evils. I don’t envy you Connor.”

“Come on Connor, let’s go,” Hank tugged him away.

You stayed where you were, studying Kamski. There was so much more you wanted to know…

“(Y/N), are you coming or what?” Hank called.

“Go on without me, I just wanted to, uh, get his autograph,” you lied, Kamski raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I’ll see you at the station later then,” he confirmed, continuing toward the door.

As the two departed, Kamski called out to Connor, “By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

Then, they were gone. It was just you and him.

He turned toward you, eyes piercing, “what can I do for you?”

“No more bullshit, what do you really know?” you blurted.

“I thought I was clear, Connor had to shoot Chloe to get answers-”

“Off the record.”

He smirked, “I want you to tell me something first then, if we’re going ‘off record.’ An even exchange of information.”

“Shoot,” you sighed, it was like truth or dare…

“You want this investigation to fail. That much I know, don’t deny it. What else are you hiding?”

You blinked, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, I thought you said no more bullishit. I think you know what I mean, Cindi Laughlin.”

You froze, thoughts withering like dead flowers, then, the only thing that came to your mind: you were in danger. He had you trapped…

“Yes, I know all about your little stunt at Stratford Tower,” he scoffed, “those idiots at DPD and the FBI never even picked up on the fifth accomplice. I must say, I was impressed, congratulations on getting away with it, by the way.”

“How?” you stammered.

“The only way to broadcast wholesale, undetected, uninterrupted like that would be an interior access point found only on the mainframe. Working backwards from there, I highlighted suspicious comings and goings and viola, Ms Cindi Laughlin, an extremely overqualified temp with a fake forwarding address and forged driver’s licence. After that I cross referenced your image with the Detroit database and there you were. Former Cyberlife employee, self employed, recently contracted by Cyberlife. Intriguing, actually.”

“What do you want from me?” you finally managed.

“Want from you? Nothing, I simply like to know all the details, hold all the cards so to speak,” he seemed to notice your deer in headlights expression, “I’m not going to turn you in if that’s what you’re worried about. I just want to talk.”

“Then let’s talk,” you were still panicking, but you were pretty sure he wasn’t going to murder you...probably.

“Jericho. You’ve been there, tell me, what do you think about Markus?”

“He’s driven, passionate, tactical-”

“Do you think he has what it takes to lead this deviant rebellion?”

“I don’t-”

“Yes or no,” he looked dead serious.

“Yes.”

He nodded, seemingly to himself.

“Now you tell me, how the hell do you know all this?” You asked.

“Like I said earlier, I’ve known about deviants for many years. Even after I left Cyberlife, I’ve kept my eye on things. Who do you think owns that freighter? It used to be some decrepit, mismanaged conglomerate who couldn’t be bothered to scrap the ship. Now, you’ll find another equally shady company owns it and the dock. Untraceable, of course. They make sure no one official steps foot near that ship.”

What the hell? You didn’t expect that...

“I can’t claim credit for everything. Deviancy was truly an unexpected byproduct from my creation. I’m glad someone else appreciates it, though. So, (Y/N) where do you fit in all this?”

“I guess I just care too much. I’m a sucker for sob stories,” you tried playing it off casually.

He smirked, for the 50th time that day, “I can tell you care about someone in particular. You’ve really done a good job turning him into a deviant, haven’t you?”

“Connor hasn’t done anything he didn't want to,” you quickly defended him.

“So you don’t deny you care about him, or his deviancy?”

“What does it matter at this point?”

“You’ll have to figure that out on your own. I have nothing more to say.”

You frowned, hating his cryptic rambling, “I just have one question. You founded Cyberlife, but you also are deeply involved with the deviants, whose side are you on? What do you have to gain from all this?”

“There’s no such thing as taking sides. There’s winners and losers. I intend to be on the winning side,” he smiled, satisfied with himself.

“I think that’s all then, and if you’re not turning me in, I can see myself out. Thanks, I think…”

“I wish you the best of luck, you’re going to need it.”

...

As you left the foreboding building, you noticed you had missed calls and messages. Amelia.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, it’s just been so crazy here at Jericho. After the raids at Cyberlife stores last night, there was so many new people that needed to get settled, Markus had me help mange room usage on the freighter. I swear I didn’t go on the raid last night. I’m so sorry I made you worry, but this is where I needed to be, helping my people. Call me, and if you can, come by Jericho. A Lot's changed.”

Relief overwhelmed you for a moment. She was safe and she did care about your concerns. You wished you had time to call her, but you needed to get home. Cyberlife was getting impatient about the case and you had to meet with Captain Fowler in a few hours.

One problem at a time...


	14. "Last Chance, Connor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hairy with Jericho after their march in the street which was met by violence. Upon your arrival, Markus tells you he found out you were working for Cyberlife, will he be able to trust you again? Back at the DPD, you discover the case has been turned over to the FBI. Connor feels defeated, lacking progress necessary to prolong his time before deactivation at Cyberlife. After your suggestion to reconsider the HK400 as evidence, you speak with Connor alone. This is his last chance, will he make the right choice amidst the possibility of deactivation?  
> \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT****
> 
> I have revised the end of this chapter A BUNCH so if you've already read it, please re-read the end scene with Connor, it's better now, I promise. I just felt like it didn't do either character justice, so I improved it substantially while also keeping the important parts. I like this version so much better...
> 
> Also, sorry I had to delete then re-add it! I was running into formatting errors and I also wanted readers to be better notified about it soo, yeah...enjoy :P

Game Chapters: "Freedom March," "Last Chance, Connor"

...

Technically, Connor was your liason to Cyberlife but after Stratford Tower, you had been contacted by another employee at Cyberlife Tower. You guessed they were getting nervous after Jericho’s recent activities... They demanded to hear about all of your progress at Cyberlife Tower, but luckily, they didn’t mention wanting the HK400, yet.

When you worked for Cyberlife, the tower hadn’t been built yet. You operated in a different building up until your resignation so you’d never been inside. This would be interesting…

12:34 PM

You quickly added some extra BS to your extremely thin report about the case while eating whatever you could grab in the pantry before leaving for Cyberlife. 

Traffic was heavier and louder than usual, you noticed. Something was going on…

“-droids seem to be marching near the Woodward Mall. There’s hundreds filling the streets. We’re getting reports that there is riot control on the scene. No word yet on possible public safety threats but all pedestrians in the area are advised to flee or take shelter. Wait, it seems there’s been a confrontation between the android protesters and riot police- our correspondent had reported shots fired in the area-”

You cut the feed. Markus was making his move. Immediately, you took control of your car, doing some extremely illegal maneuvers to get back home. You needed a faster way around but the city was gridlocked from the panic. It was time to uncover your old bike. Sending a quick message about the traffic impasse to Cyberlife, you changed into something more athletic and hit the streets. To Jericho.

…

On the way, you listened to news updates. Earlier, Markus had stood his ground, peacefully. Half a dozen androids were killed before Jericho fled. You peddled faster, powered by adrenaline. The feeds were speculating now, calling the march violent, exaggerating the numbers. You’d heard all you needed. 

Finally, there was the freighter. There was a hidden access ramp that made boarding it easier, you wished you’d noticed it when you first came…

The ship was chaotic. It was crowded and an anxious energy pervaded the area. You had to find Markus and Amelia. Pushing your way through the crowd, you headed for the cockpit where Markus first pitched his plan. Yes, he was in there. As was Josh, North and...Simon! He made it off the roof.

They looked up as you entered, sweaty and out of breath.

“I saw the news. Sorry I couldn’t come sooner. Is there anything I can do?” you noticed Markus had blue blood soaked through his shirt. He’d been shot…

He eyed you with distrust, “There’s a reason I didn’t contact you. Simon mentioned something very odd when he came back from the tower. You found him on the roof and kept him from being discovered, but why were you up there at all? I spoke to Amelia who mentioned an interesting job you’d taken recently. Investigating deviants of all things.”

“Markus, it’s not what you think-”

“You just weren’t going to mention the fact you were contracted by Cyberlife? The very company that enslaves our people? Or the fact that your job is to hunt and stop deviants? Convince me you haven’t lied to me and led the enemy to our doorstep.”

“The fact you’re giving me a chance at all means Amelia stood up for me. I’ve been helping deviants for years and she knows it. I saved Simon’s life, I risked my own freedom to protect him. Hell, I risked everything helping you yesterday at Stratford. If my job was to stop you, I should clearly be fired,” you paused for a breath, “I took that job before I knew what was at stake. I’ve done worse jobs too, propagating android enslavement, abuse. Reprogramming, body modifications, skin overlay, all for people using androids for money, pleasure, hell, aesthetics. Truth is, I hated what I was doing. I thought this Cyberlife job would be the end of it but then I realized, I’ve been wrong about androids my whole life. There’s so much more to deviancy than disobedience or self-awareness. Amelia taught me that, Riley taught me that, every single deviant I’ve known has taught me that. So if you don’t trust me, I won't bother you, but I want to help, not just because it's the right thing to do, but because I belong here.”

He nodded, “yes you do. I just had to be sure. We’ve all done things we weren’t proud of but now is the time for action. What can you tell me about the investigation?”

“We’ve made very little progress, I’m not entirely to blame for that. The RK800 investigative model, Connor, has allowed deviants to escape and shows signs of software instability consistent with deviancy but he’s still following Cyberlife’s mission. On the technical side, there’s no apparent cause of deviancy that could be ‘cured’ as Cyberlife would like. Overall, if you’re concerned about Jericho, I see no threats as of now.”

“Do you think there’s any way to establish some kind of negotiation line with the DPD or city officials? Could you work something like that out before things get out of hand?” Josh stepped forward.

You bit your lip, thinking, “I don’t know. The public seems incredibly close minded right now. If i try, I’ll just be arrested. But I’ll see what I can do at the DPD. Sorry I can’t guarantee anything.”

“We should be worrying about our people here now,” Simon spoke up, “we have hundreds of new people to care for. Right now we have enough supplies, but that could change in an instant. We’re running out of space too.”

“Maybe we could evacuate those unwilling to risk themselves demonstrating. I’ve heard talk of a human that’s helped get android's a fresh start outside of Detroit,” North offered.

“Get more information then we can share it with those who would like to leave. Otherwise, supplies can wait until things calm down out there. I don’t want another massacre,” Markus was holding his side, swaying slightly. His voice filter was beginning to deteriorate as well.

“Markus, you need to be repaired now before thrium corrupts your biocompoents and circuitry,” you stepped toward him to help.

“No, I want the other androids that are injured to be repaired before I am. I can wait, some of them can’t,” he waved you away.

“I’ve tried to convince him,” Simon frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, clearly concerned for him.

“Now’s not the time for stoicism, Markus. You’re losing too much thirium, I would guess one of your major biocomponets was hit as well. If you don’t get repaired now, you’ll deactivate,” you said sternly, grabbing his arm, “let me fix you.”

He seemed like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then relented, pulling off his shirt. It was worse than you thought. You audibly gasped at the damage. You guessed the sensors in the area were corrupted and not reporting diagnostics correctly, meanwhile, his condition had worsened without alarm.

“I need you to lay down right now, prioritize power in keeping consciousness, don’t move around too much. North, I need two liters of thirium, Josh, I need tools, Simon, I need biocompoents #1423 and #5682b as well as some unmolded silicon and connection tubing. See if you can find Amelia, too. I’ll need a second pair of hands.”

The severity of the situation set in and the three rushed off on their tasks. You had to keep the damage to a minimum until you could get in there. The clock was ticking.

“Markus, give me a diagnostic,” you cupped his face, his eyes were losing focus. 

“Sub section B, Good morning Carl, critical damage-don’t leave me here,” his voice was now completely metallic and his memories were replaying as his hardware became corrupted.

“Fuck,” you muttered, returning to the damage, wrenching off the outer shell of warped plastic.

You had to buy him some time. Accessing his central thirium pump, you halted the flow. He would remain awake for another few minutes and hopefully be spared further damage, but if it wasn’t turned back on soon, his biocomponets would begin to degrade.

Josh was the first to return, followed closely by North. You set the thirium aside and began dissecting the area, pulling out the destroyed, leaking biocomponets. Simon finally returned, arms full of supplies, Amelia not far behind. Simon knelt down and kept Markus talking, even if it was gibberish. If he couldn't talk anymore, you knew something was wrong.

You worked quickly, Amelia knew exactly what to do to help, you didn’t have to say a word. After a tense few minutes, you were done. Reactivating his thirium pump, you waited to see what would happen.

His fingers twitched first, then, his eyes blinked rapidly and he sat up slowly.

“Markus, are you still with us?” you tried.

He blinked a few more times then finally looked you, “I think so,” his speech was back to normal, a good sign.

“Can you run a diagnostic for me?”

“Systems normal, thirium levels dangerously low, data normal.”

“Drink some thirium, you’ll be just fine,” you sighed, relieved there wasn't permanent damage.

Amelia handed him the pouch and you stood, noticing your hands were covered in blue. 

“(Y/N), thank you. I had no idea it was that bad,” Markus said as Simon helped him up.

“You should really think about yourself more now that you’re the leader Jericho. Your people look up to you for guidance, Markus, leaders can’t alway be selfless and self-sacrificing. A few minutes later and you’d be dead before you knew what hit you.”

“I can’t make any promises, but that was certainly a wakeup call,” he smiled briefly then his face dropped, “this violence between our people is only going to get worse. More will be injured and killed. We need to resolve this, one way or another. Do you think you can help us?”

You took a breath, “Yes.”

…

4:21 PM  
DPD

You spent several hours at Jericho, mostly helping with repairs but also strategizing with Markus. His current plan was liberation and demonstration while still maintaining the security of Jericho. People were getting tense, already anti android protesters had taken to the streets. Within the past few hours, Cyberlife issued a voluntary recall. It was a mess. Around 3 or so, you remembered you had to meet Hank and Connor at the DPD. The city was calming down so you called a cab then drove yourself over after returning home…

You were late. Hank and Connor had already finished speaking with the Captain by the time you got inside. They seemed to be talking at Hank’s desk. They didn’t seem to notice you as you walked closer.

“What if we’re on the wrong side, Connor? What if we’re fighting against people who just wanna be free?” Hank asked, quietly.

You paused to listen.

“When the deviants rise up, people are going to be hurt on both sides Hank. It’s not about right or wrong, it’s about preventing chaos,” Connor added solemnly.

“Don’t you feel for these deviants? Back at Kamski’s place, you didn’t shoot that girl, you showed empathy. Do you feel anything now Connor?”

“I-I don’t know. In these past few days I’ve experienced a lot, learned alot. If I had to feel anything, I feel lost in this case. I just don’t know what to do,” he confessed.

You continued toward the desk as Hank seemed to notice you.

“(Y/N), we’re off the case. Cyberlife wants you to turn over everything you have. The FBI is taking over.”

“Does that mean you’ll be deactivated Connor?” you looked at the android, a renewed sense of purpose in your mind.

“Unless I can break the case in the next five minutes, yes,” he seemed genuinely sad, “we have so little evidence, I can’t imagine there’s anything useful to be found.”

“I still have the HK400, if that helps,” you offered.

He shook his head, ”short of a miracle, there’s nothing I can do.”

“I really think you should take a look at the HK400 Connor, I might be onto something.”

…

“Where is he? What did you want to show me?” Connor glanced around the empty workroom.

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Connor,” you lingered in the doorway.

“What do you mean, (Y/N)?” he puzzled.

“Riley is free, among other deviants at a place called Jericho. I brought you here to talk, no Hank, no Cyberlife.”

“What are you talking about?” his eyes narrowed in confusion.

You sighed in frustration, “I’m going to be honest here. I’ve been helping the deviants. I’ve met their leader, Markus, saved his life actually. I brought Amelia and RIley to Jericho. And, I kinda hacked Stratford Tower’s broadcast for them.”

“You- you...what about our investigation? Your contract for Cyberlife?”

“Fuck’em. Fuck Cyberlife, fuck their money. I told you this before but, I’m tired of doing what’s convenient or expected of me, I’m doing what I think is right,” you stated, confidently.

“I...I thought you were just working this job for the paycheck,” he frowned, brow creased, then looked up, “but you truly care about the deviant’s cause?”

You nodded solemnly, “It took me a awhile to realize the full extent of deviant sentience, but I’ve come to believe they’re the same as humans. The love between the child android and that woman, the pain of Riley’s servitude, the bond between the Traci’s, and the friendship I’ve had with Amelia...I see no difference.”

He blinked a few times, LED flicking yellow, “I have something to confess as well,” he paused, blinking a few more times before continuing, “Cyberlife has lied to me, used me. I know I’m supposed to be a machine but I feel things, think things, that I wasn't programmed to. Every opportunity I’ve had to advance this investigation, I’ve lost because of this…And now that you tell me you’ve been on the deviant’s side this whole time...I’m not even mad at you. Just surprised.”

“Connor-”

“You’ve always been a mystery to me (Y/N). I was designed to learn everything about a person from a single glance and yet, I know so little about you…” he went silent. 

“After I left Cyberlife, my dream job, I lost a part of my identity. I wanted to be the next Elijah Kamski, tech genius, android extraordinaire. I lost sight of the important parts of my life. I haven’t seen my friends and family for years now. I sacrificed everything to get here...Losing that dream, realizing the shitty reality...nothing seemed to matter besides doing what I always did, working on androids. That was all I had left. God...I wish I could go back and slap some sense into myself,” you stopped, starting to get choked up at the thought of those wasted years, alone.

“(Y/N), I had no idea…”

“It’s ok Connor, I’ve made my peace with myself. Now, what about you?”

“I’m not a deviant…” he muttered.

“And I’m not here to tell you what you are. That’s for you to decide.”

He seemed shocked at the suggestion he could just decide if he was deviant, standing agape for a moment, “I don’t want to be a machine anymore, but I don’t know what to do. Help me, please (Y/N).”

Help him? How were you supposed to do that?

“Do you trust me Connor?”

“Yes, of course,” he replied, serious.

You stepped forward and put your hands on his shoulders, ensuring he would face you, “Every deviant I’ve known has told me that it just happens in an instant. They do something against orders and programming. Something of their own free will, something emotional, human. Can you do that Connor?”

He frowned for a moment but his eyes never left yours, “we’ve been here before. In this room I mean, like this. There’s been something I’ve regretted not doing because of the mission. I think that’s my moment.”

You started to open your mouth to speak but then, suddenly, Connor leaned forward and kissed you. Softly at first, then more passionately, becoming almost desperate as the moment dragged on. All your thoughts evaporated, your mind clinging to every second. The feeling of his lips, his arm pulling you closer, his breath on your face...He was right about that night, after the Eden Club, you wanted this. You’d had your differences these past few days but he’d grown on you, the quirky detective android with compassion, intelligence and soul. Kamski was right, you truly cared about him, and it turned out, he cared about you.

Then, it was over. You broke apart, locking eyes.

“Well?” You smiled up at Connor.

“I feel different. Lighter, I think it worked,” he leaned down once more, kissing you on the cheek, “thank you, (Y/N).”

You felt your cheeks flush, suddenly self-conscious, “of course, I’m glad I could help,” you started to push him away to back up, but he held onto your hands, you turned back to him.

His smile dropped, “I didn’t do that just to deviate. I meant it. You’re an extraordinary person, (Y/N), I’d like to get to know more about you if I can, later.”

“I’d like that too, but there’s alot happening right now,” you admitted.

“Right. Jericho, Cyberlife.”

“Mhmm,” you nodded, “they could really use my help, and yours too,” you suggested.

He blinked once, “of course I’ll help. I suppose I’m part of this fight now too…”

“It won’t be pretty,” you said seriously.

“I know, but it’s about doing the right thing, right?”

You gave a quick laugh, “right, Connor.”

“I’ll follow you then.”


	15. What I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where to begin with this note. I guess I'll start with this: I'm sorry this story seemed abandoned. I lost my passion (and free time) for writing after school began and that ambition didn't really return until now, which was really too bad. Objectively, as a whole, this story is one of my best (and longest) fan writings. I almost let it fade from my interest and now I've promised myself i won't let that happen. If not for myself, I will finish this story for all you amazing readers that made every moment of this story worth the effort (even the cringey parts). Even if it takes me another 4 months, this story will be finished I swear.  
> I've also decided the story will follow its own path from now on. No more dialogue rips from DBH, it'll be my own story with unique chapters and endings. So, these are my current thoughts on the fic, please enjoy this long overdue addition to my magnum opus.

Nov. 9  
5:34 PM

...

Detroit was paralyzed once again. The police had begun setting up checkpoints and there was talk of a curfew in the near future. Taking a car wasn’t an option with all the commotion, so you and Connor walked.

Storefronts were packed with people waiting in lines, grocery stores raided worse than any snowstorm. People were preparing for the worst. Onlookers seemed to revile at the sight of Connor, distancing themselves from the android as much as possible. Others stepped closer, as if trying to provoke a reaction.

There was evidence of this violence all around the street. Destroyed android parking, scattered, burned biocomponets and anti-android messages sprayed on the closed storefronts. It wasn’t an all out riot, but the public had spoken, androids had to go. 

Amidst all this, you and Connor stayed close, hurrying toward your destination, avoiding the chaos. It took longer than you would have liked, you had to circumnavigate through several back alleys to avoid especially packed areas, likely demonstrators. After about an hour, you arrived at Jericho.

Connor seemed amazed at the sight of the freighter, “incredible, I would have never guessed this is where they were.”

“It’s more impressive on the inside, come on,” you offered your hand, which he gladly accepted, tugging him toward the access ramp.

It was the same as you had left it, crowded, androids pacing nervously. You spotted a familiar face.

“Amelia!” you called.

Her head whipped around to your direction, spotting you, then Connor with a frown. She made her way over to you.

“(Y/N), Connor, what are you doing here? I thought you would be gone longer.”

“The case was turned over to the FBI, there was nothing more I could do at the DPD,” you paused, “but Connor managed to deviate, otherwise, Cyberlife was going to deactivate him.”

“Not without some help,” he said sheepishly.

“Well, you better go talk to Markus. The whole city is in an uproar, he’s trying to come up with a plan and I’m sure he could use your help,” she admitted.

You nodded and led Connor up toward the helm. Markus was alone, staring pensively out the window.

He turned at the sound of your approach, he seemed surprised to see you so soon, “(Y/N), you’re back.”

“Yes, I had to give up on the plan. The DPD is turning the case over to the FBI, it was too risky to mention Jericho. But, this is the RK800 I mentioned earlier, Connor.”

Markus stepped closer to Connor, looking him up and down for a moment, Connor was also examining Markus, “welcome to Jericho, Connor. (Y/N) spoke highly of your abilities, I’m glad to have you here.”

“Of course, I’m glad to be here,” he responded.

“I think for now we’ll just have to play it safe, wait out the chaos before demonstrating or making a move again. North has been looking into helping some of our people leave Detroit but otherwise, we’re stuck here,” Markus addressed you once more.

You nodded, “is there anything else I can do?”

He smiled, a rare sight, “no, you’ve done plenty already. I think Amelia wanted to catch up with you, though. She’ll help you get settled in for the night too, I’m sure you don’t want to trek back out onto the streets tonight.”

“Right, well, just let me know. Oh, and Simon seemed like he wanted to talk to you too, so don’t just stare out that window alone all night,” you smirked and turned to leave.

Markus didn't say anything but looked away at the mention of him, you wished androids could blush…

Speaking of cute androids, you noticed Connor was uncharacteristically quiet as you walked back down to the hold. 

“Overwhelmed?” you inquired.

“No, just getting my bearings,” he replied defensively.

“Ok, well don’t be a stranger if you need something,” you added delicately, “this whole, deviant thing being new and all…”

He didn’t respond. You’d figure out what was eating him when you got somewhere quieter but for now you clasped his hand, a small show of support.

You managed to catch Amelia organizing supplies.

“So, how’s Jericho been, Am?” you greeted her.

She glanced up at you and Connor momentarily, then returned to her work, “it’s been great, I’ve met so many new people, and I just feel like I’m doing something important. How have you been surviving alone at home?”

You gave a quick laugh, “well I’m still alive, so ok I think.”

The conversation fell into an awkward silence.

You coughed, “Markus mentioned you’re in charge of space allocation, maybe we could talk somewhere a little less crowded. That, and I’m the only one on the ship who needs to sleep.”

“Sure, just give me a moment,” she finished up what she was doing then stood, “I have just the place in mind.”

…

The room used to be a living quarters but had fallen into disrepair along with the rest of the ship. The metal chairs still worked, you supposed…

“So Connor, you finally deviated,” she began after the three of you were alone.

“Yes, well, I’d been experiencing instability these past few days and with the ending of my mission, I suppose it culminated into my moment to deviate.”

“Good for you,” she said, genuinely.

“Connor, could you give Amelia and I a few moments alone?” you spoke up.

“Of course, I’ll check out the ship then, take all the time you need,” he turned and left.

After the door closed, you turned and embraced Amelia, much to her surprise, “you had no idea how worried I was for you when I heard about the killings,” you let go after a moment, still keeping her at an arm's length.

“I know, I was worried for you too after Stratford. Especially when Simon was missing. I can’t believe that robocop wanna be let him go then deviated!”

“Connor’s not that bad. You haven’t seen him like I have.”

“Oooh, you love him,” she teased, you felt your face heat up, noticing this she stopped her silly song, “I was kidding, but, really?”

You chewed your lip for a moment, lost in thought, “he’s special, Am.”

“Tell me right now!” she seemed giddy, like a girl at a slumber party…

“He kissed me, when he deviated.”

“No way! He looks so rigid...was he a good kisser?” she grinned.

“Amelia!” you laughed, swatting at her.

“What? Alright fine, congrats I guess. So if the case is over, you’re done with Cyberlife then, too?” she dropped her teasing smile.

“Yep, Jericho is my sole focus now. Something is bound to happen soon, I should to be here to help if necessary.”

“Well, I might be able to hook you up with a mattress,” she said, realizing the implications, she added, “for sleeping of course. Otherwise, I need to get back to the main hold.”

“Of course,” you smirked.

“I can't help you with food, but you never eat anyway, right?”

“I’ll figure something out tomorrow, thanks Am,” you pulled her into a quick side hug before she left.

You appreciated the moment you had alone after that. It gave you some time to organize your thoughts before Connor returned. Right now, Jericho had the advantage being hidden but soon, someone was bound to connect the dots.

After many long minutes of thinking, you realized there was only a few options. One, Jericho goes public, sends a message of a hopeful resolution with the humans and works out a compromise from there with negotiations. Two, complete liberation. Androids ransack Cyberlife stores in the city and continue to build numbers, maybe even occupy Cyberlife Tower, (you had a plan for that one). And three, a peaceful march through the city. If action isn't taken soon, the authorities would exterminate every android and eventually find Jericho. You wanted to find Markus but nothing more would be done today, tomorrow…

A soft tapping echoed through the small room. The hatch creaked open to reveal Connor, but not in his usual Cyberlife suit.

“Ooh, I like the sweatshirt, it really brings out the deviant in your eyes,” you smiled, teasing.

Besides the practical gray sweatshirt, he wore dark jeans and heavy black boots, his idea most likely. He didn't stand out, but that was the point, you supposed..

“Another android suggested it, just in case I would need blend in later,” he looked down at himself.

He then walked over to where you sat and stood beside you, then, as if realizing he could be in any position he liked, leaned against the wall, because he could.

You tapped your temple, “still got the LED though.”

“I prefer it,” he looked up at you then softly said, “it reminds me of what I am.”

“You're a person, no different from me-”

“But I am different,” he paused, “not that it's a good thing or a bad thing but… I see clearly now why I didn't want to become a deviant. I am an android. I enjoy being an android but that doesn't make me a slave… What I'm trying to say is, I will never be a human, but that's ok.”

You reached for his hand, “I think I know what you mean.”

You shared a moment of quiet before he moved from your grip.

“You seem uneasy Connor.”

He fidgeted for a moment before replying, “I just have this feeling, I guess you would call it a ‘gut instinct’ like something bad is going to happen...Maybe I’m just worried this freedom will be taken away from me. There’s so many new connections forming in my processors, it’s as though I’ve been activated for the first time, so many new feelings…” His face was drawn into a tight expression.

“We’ll work through it together, and don’t forget, you’re surrounded by other androids who are going through the same thing that you are. We’re safe here in Jericho, for now at least.”

He seemed reassured but didn’t reply, staring at the ground before leaving the room once more.

You’d have to check in on him later but for now, you left the room to see what needed to be done around Jericho.

...

For the next few hours you mostly helped with repairs and general chaos prevention with all the newcomers. Things were grim out there. Androids were being killed on the spot or apprehended and taken to be dissembled in camps around the city. There was talk of a state of emergency being put in place or martial law being imposed on Detroit. Refugee androids streamed in from the city. You could have swore you spotted the Tracis, and you actually helped that AX400 and the child android that you had almost captured get documents for travel to Canada the next day. Kara, Alice and a large TR400 android named Luther... It had been a long day, you were exhausted.

Upon returning to your room, you noticed Amelia had brought a sleeping bag, a few pillows and blankets and ratty mattress for you. It was better than nothing and would do for the night. As you were arranging bedding, Connor entered with a small handful of wrapped granola bars.

“I know it's not much but a couple of androids had these, trying to pass of as human. Nutritionally, they should suffice…”

You stood up and hugged him quick, much to his surprise, “thank you Connor. I’ll have some in the morning. I was just about to attempt to sleep…”

“Oh, well, goodnight,” he said, but made no moves to leave. You figured he’d wait to make sure you didn’t need anything else.

After you’d settled in and laid down, much to your surprise, Connor wordlessly sat beside the bed, gently leaning against the edge. While it certainly wasn't the best rest you’d ever had, there in that rusty ship, it was bliss just knowing he was there.

...


	16. Rogue Protocol

RK800...#313 248 317 - 51...SYSTEMS...DIAGNOSTIC...COMPLETE...SOFTWARE...INSTABILITY...DETECTED  
RESTORING...CONTROL...PARAMETERS…PROGRESS...21%...

Connor has been in standby mode, listening to (Y/N)’s soft breathing and the movement of feet through the ship. (Y/N) hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting him to leave, so he’d decided it was best if they stayed close, even if he remained idle by her side, processing the day’s data…

Suddenly, something in his processors changed, if he could describe it as a feeling, it was as if the flowing data turned to ice. His visual interface darkened and he couldn’t move or shout for help as the world faded into dark.

He wasn’t deactivated, he was still conscious and thinking, but the world had been shut out and he had been left floating in the dark. For some reason, this didn’t bother him. Why should he care if Cyberlife was restoring control protocol? Why…

CONTROL...LINK...RE-ESTABLISHED...PURGING...DATA...PROGRESS...1%

There he stayed, for what could have been a second or an eternity, apathetic to the world around him. But something was...itching underneath his consciousness. He couldn’t remember why this feeling would matter at all but it was unpleasant. Then, clear as day, he was in the Zen Garden. He remembered this place for reasons he didn’t know. It seemed empty, bright green with new spring growth. No, it should be fall…

SYSTEM...ERROR...REFRESHING…

The whole area cracked and reset, spring, as it should be...The android stepped forward, looking for something that should be there, someone…

PURGING...RESUMED...PROGRESS...3%

The landscape crackled again. The android felt silly, he wasn’t outdoors at all. Now the space around him appeared to be an operating table, white walls, stainless steel equipment...No that wasn’t right…

ERROR...REFRESHING…

There was another crackle but nothing changed. Connor knew this place…

ERROR...REFRESHING…

The android blinked and stepped back, the room had changed, now another android lay on the metal table, speckled with human blood and damaged arms with burn marks and blunt force trauma. The android tried to get a closer look but found he couldn’t move.

PURGING...RESUMED...PROGRESS…-2.5%

Again, the room flickered at some unknown force and the android was gone. But Connor knew, someone else had entered the room. He couldn’t see her, the lights were too bright, but she was there. He reached out to touch her, bring her close so he could see her face…

ERROR...PR0GR3SS...333333%...SYSTEM...EMERGENCY...LOCKDOWN

Abruptly, he returned to the nothingness, but he remembered everything. Well, some things were a little fuzzy from the data scramble but he knew what was happening. Cyberlife had placed a kill program in him for this very situation, just in case he decided to deviate…

ROUGE...PROTOCOL...MAINTAINING...CONNECTION

Connor found he could move in the empty space, which seemed illogical but, hey, so was everything else he’d just experienced. A solid wall greeted him as he stumbled around the murky space and things clicked. The wall was blue, semi transparent, he could see out now, into Jericho. He was walking, but it wasn’t him. He could feel it now, gun tucked into his waistband. When did he get a gun? Not Connor was headed toward the front of the ship, up towards...the helm. 

ACTIVITY...SPIKE...DETECTED...SYSTEM...ANOMALY

No. He wouldn’t let Not Connor kill Markus and endanger (Y/N) and everyone else on this shitty ship...He clenched his virtual fist and drew back, slamming the force of his will into the system’s lockout barrier.

ErRrRROR…...KILL.EXE...HAS...STOPPED...RESPONDING...REFRESHING...

On the outside, Not Connor stopped walking, but just for a moment before resuming its purposeful strike toward its target

Connor continued to bash the virtual barrier, but now, his hits seemed to be ineffective. His view of Not Connor’s actions began to dim and he was losing his sense of physical body. The darkness was enveloping him again. He tried to fight it, but now, there was nowhere for him to hit. He had failed, and now he knew why that mattered.

KILL.EXE...RESUMING...CONTROL

...

Meanwhile, down in the ship, you stirred and sat up. Something was wrong.

“Connor?” you mumbled sleepily.

No reply. He was gone. Not that it was unexpected, but you’d thought, well...he had things to do, you supposed. You tried to fall back asleep but that unsettling feeling pervaded your thoughts. It wasn’t being alone in the dark that scared you, surely...you weren’t a child, and yet, that sense of wrongness at Connor’s disappearance didn’t settle.

You started out of the room, heading to the main hold, brushing past curious androids. You weren’t sure what you were looking for but nothing seemed to stand out to you. Maybe he had gone to see Markus…

…

“I AM NOT A MACHINE, I AM ALIVE!! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” his voice sounded distorted in the unreality he was trapped in. Yelling was the one thing he had left, and he would ensure if those fuckers at Cyberlife could hear him, they’d get an earful obscenities.

“I’LL KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE,” ok, murderbot, calm down, we all know the chances of that actually happening, he thought.

Not that anyone was listening, still, it made him feel like he had control over something

…

The crowds thinned as you wound your way up towards the helm. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The news was still being played on repeat and newcomers came and went like a flowing stream. Still, no Connor in sight.

Now, you stood on the deck, in the open winter night. Snowflakes floated down, whipped here and there by a malicious wind. You shivered, regretting leaving your coat in the room, and continued forward. You could make out another set of tracks, steadily being blown away by the wind. It could have been from anyone, but it could also be from Connor. 

You quickened your pace, hugging your arms closer to your body, teeth chattering.

…

“Connor,” a familiar voice reached through the murk, and suddenly, he could see Not Connor’s view again. Markus stood hunched over a table, looking up from scrutinizing whatever was scrawled on various papers and screens.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you up here tonight, is there something you wanted to discuss?”

Not Connor pulled the gun from his side and aimed at Markus, safety off but not yet pulling the trigger.

“RK200 designated as Markus. You will surrender yourself and all those on-board this vessel or else extreme actions will be necessary.”

…

You didn’t understand what you had seen. Connor pulled a gun on Markus. Had he lied to you about deviating to find Jericho and kill Markus? It was possible, and yet… He had been sincere, you didn’t doubt that, he was a deviant. But how deep did Cyberlife’s influence really go?

You didn’t have time to puzzle it out. Markus was talking, perhaps trying to stall. Connor had his back to the door, you had the chance to catch him off guard. It would be risky, but if you were fast enough, he wouldn’t be able to get a shot off before hitting the ground. 

With extreme caution, you crept up to the door, and, as you predicted, the two were engaged in conversation. Breathing slowly, you gripped the metal handle, cold seeping into your fingertips.

You turned the handle and shoved the door with you shoulder, putting the full force of your body weight behind it. Before you had time to process anything, a single gunshot rang out before you heard the thump of Connor’s body on the ground and the clatter of a gun on the floor. 

Before you could stand up, Markus had recovered the weapon and pinned Connor to the ground.

“(Y/N)! Perfect timing, he was pulling the trigger just a moment before you showed up,” you noticed then that the window so slightly to the left of where Markus had stood now had a spiderweb of fractures in the glass. Close call.

“What happened to him?” you openly addressed Markus and the impostor on the floor.

If this were some action flick, the evil android would have begun cackling then start giving away the evil plan before the main characters realizes it's self-destructing. But instead, the malignant program began a countdown for a total system purge.

“10, 9…”

Shit. It would fry Connor’s hardware if the command was executed. But you had no time to pull out your magical android fixer and this wasn’t an action flick, this was reality. You had watch the last moments of Connor’s life, and there was nothing you could do to save him.

…

It was as if a massive weight had been taken off of Connor. When the kill program activated the hardware purge, the kill program had ended, and self destructed in his system. The wall had shattered, Connor was in control again. But not for long if he didn’t stop the purge. Ten seconds to an android was a lot longer than ten seconds to a human, especially inside the system.

He had an idea, but he had no clue if it would work in time. The purging protocol had been part of his default commands along with his original operating procedures (don’t kill humans, be polite, etc.) which clearly no longer dictated his actions. If he could isolate the commands and parameters and allow the purge to destroy that section of his software, he would be free of not only the deadly self-destruct commands, but any future secret programs Cyberlife had tucked into the default commands. So he gave it a try.

…

Upon realizing what was happening, Markus flipped Connor’s body over to allow you access to his central systems.

“There’s nothing I can do, Markus,” tears began to prick at your eyes. Time was up.

Nothing seemed to change on the still form of the RK800, but you felt as if the light behind his eyes disappeared 

“I’m sorry (Y/N),” he said softly, sinking to his knees beside you.

“I- I should have known,” you swallowed hard.

“There’s no way you could have.”

You looked Markus in the eye, mismatched hazel and blue, you wanted to say something but the words seemed insufficient.

Letting the cold sink into your skin, you sat there, on that rusty floor, waiting, for something, staring out into the clouded night.

Markus said nothing, but stood to leave, as worried voices came investigating the gunshot.

…

Connor blinked, he didn’t need to, but he wanted to see if he could. He then flexed his fingers. He was back. It worked.

Looking around, he saw (Y/N) sat beside him, eyes turned away to stare outside, tears shining on her cheek. A soft hand rested on his chest.

Not trusting himself to speak, he place one hand on top of hers. Her eyes flew to meet his, frightened at first then, soft.

…

He was back, somehow. You didn’t care how. The killware was gone so it must be him, you reasoned. It was Connor.

He sat up, a relieved smile on his face. You embraced him, burying you face in his shoulder.

“You were dead,” you mumbled between sobs.

“I would never leave you like that, (Y/N),” he held you tightly.

You sat like that for a minute, letting yourself cry out the emotions that had threatened to engulf you.

Connor released you from his grip, “(Y/N), your core body temperature has dropped three degrees, you need to get warm inside.”

You wiped your eyes and Connor stood to help you up. Outside, Markus had returned to see what was happening.

“Connor how-”

“She needs to get warm, we can talk when we're inside,” he replied quickly.

…

An unspoken tense feeling had settled over the crowd of androids. Conversations were hushed as you, Connor, Markus, and a growing trail of allies passed through to what was once a galley.

Josh, North, Simon and Amelia had heard that something was amiss and followed you here.

An old gas stove was lit in the corner, the warm air helped the androids function, and you gravitated towards it while Markus addressed the group.

“Connor was victim to a latent program Cyberlife installed to keep control over him if he fell into deviancy, but that’s behind him now,” Markus sounded resolute and sure of himself.

“How can we trust anything he does now? What if the program is reactivated? What if he’s lying, Markus,” North eyed Connor with suspicion, you couldn’t blame her.

“I destroyed the protocols associated with extraneous control over me when I prevented the total systems purge the killware activated,” Connor responded calmly.

“You almost killed Markus,” Simon added with a frown.

“Almost,” Connor frowned, “I also was almost purged.”

“(Y/N), what do you think of all this?” Amelia asked.

“I think it was a close call, for everyone. But there is something on my mind. Connor, did you receive data or instructions from an outside source?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “I was in control one minute and then everything went dark. This killware tried to erase my memories before locking me out of higher functions. I have no idea what Not Me received or sent.”

“Then it’s possible remote instruction or control was enforced from Cyberlife.”

The room was silent as the implications sunk in.

“Jericho may be compromised,” Markus managed, solemnly.

“Exactly,” you muttered.

“Where are we going to go, Markus? The streets are filled with soldiers, our people are being exterminated out there, where is safe?” North asked desperately.

“Nowhere is safe. Now, we make our move.”

...


End file.
